The Exception
by JJBluebell
Summary: the rules are solid, unbreakable, but what happens when Billy discovers an Exception to the rule? with a real reason for hating Sydney and her friends. Shes the exception that proves the rule! IN THE MIDDLE OF A RE-EDIT
1. Meeting Her

**REEDITED! **

**This is the first instalment of my redo, I haven't changed Katie's name yet, not even sure if I will but I have changed her last name from Geller to Nickels. **

**I hope you all like it and let me know if I should carry on and redo the rest of the chapters.**

**JJ X x**

My name Katie Nickels.

I've never been the most popular girl in school, but I'm not an outcast either, in fact I'm student body president so I'm doing fairly ok on the cool-radar. Not the same can be said for my best friend Erin, who thrives on being the outsider, who hates and scares almost every kid in school, they think she's a lesbian but she's not. Trust me I've seen her computer history.

They say we're the oddball couple.

Your probably wondering why I'm telling you this, why you should even care,…maybe because a year ago on a Sunday night I went to the 24hour market and saw something I was never supposed to see.

It was dark but with the dim street lights I could still make out his face, all sharp angles that could cut through glass while making you melt into those big brown puppy dog eyes; the one and only Billy Loomis.

But he wasn't out picking up junk food or even parking with his girl, oh no. I watched him with a flick of my blonde curls as he carefully placed something in a car I don't recognize; it was a dark beige coat with deep smudges of scarlet.

Blood. Lots of blood.

It took me a second to breathe when his dark eyes locked with my green speckled blue orbs. He actually saw me seeing him, he face flickered from uncaged rage to a deer caught in headlights.

I know, I should have done what anyone else would, run screaming to high heaven and told the world what I'd saw but instead I caught back my breath, steadying me breathing and smiled timidly with a wiggling wave of my fingers, sliding into my precious red mustang as he slowly waved back in utter confusion.

That is where I'm starting, that night, the first time Billy Loomis really spoke to me… really even saw me.

I yawned as I got home from the store, it was late, around twelve I think but I had the munchies. I pulled out the cherry soda, cheesy chips and cookie-dough ice-cream I'd been craving, stopping mid-unpack when I see the flickering of light in the living room. I walk in and give a small laugh at the site that greets me, my mom passed out on the sofa in her worn nurse's uniform.

People have always said I look a lot like her, just smaller and with more pronounced curves.

With a small shake of her shoulder her green eyes flutter open and with a tired smile she rubs her eyes "hey sweetie, I got your note and was waiting up…guess I dossed off."

I bite the inside of my cheek, feeling guilty she waited up. She really shouldn't have, she needs her rest, works to hard…worry's too much "thanks mom but I'm back now so why don't you go to bed, get some actual sleep."

"That sounds like a fantastic plan. Night baby." she stands on her throbbing feet and stumbles up the stairs.

I set up for a movie before changing into an old jersey I stole from my brother's room and worn grey sweats that clash with my creamy complexion, but hey it's not like I was going anywhere.

It's not until I'm half way through 'A Vampire in Brooklyn' I notice something out the large window, a car that isn't mine or my mom's and it's not like we have any close neighbours, due to the fact that we live in one of the many old farmhouses in Woodsboro.

A rush of fear grips me as a shadow races past the patio doors, so on instinct bolt for the kitchen but before I can get my hands near the knife block and turn to protect myself strong rough hands grab me, putting a palm over my mouth and a sharp blade to my tender throat.

I feel my body go ridged and my breathing erratic as a deep hushed voice whispers in my ear "calm down! I just want to talk to you."

I don't recognise the voice but as their hands twist me around so we're face to face I sigh, fear fading fast and I smack my attacker angrily on the arm and chest a few times "Billy? What are you doing? You scared the hell out of me!"

Billy's lip twitches in amusement until I actually look at him, taking him in. He's wearing black, not his usual colour, but looking at the skin of his wrist I can see drying smears of crimson, then there are his eyes, staring at me with such intensity and a glint of something all too familiar… almost feral.

I shift under his gaze, feeling naked as a new-born but still I look to him with concern while taking his arm, looking for any injury "Billy? Are you ok?"

He tilts his head as if to examine me, like a bird would its prey and I don't find it hot…I don't "I killed Maureen Prescott tonight."

"Wha-why?" my voice is shaky and my feet are moving back into the counter without me realizing.

The smile on his face is almost smug as he follows me into the counter "I have my reasons, but you Katie, you saw me tonight didn't you. I know you saw me put that coat in the car."

I could feel myself shaking not because of the fear but because he knew my name, god how sick is that? What's wrong with me? …he actually knows my name.

"And you walked away, smiled even. You knew what was on it, what it was, I know you did, but you did nothing." I open my mouth to say something, anything, but nothing came. My backs against the counter, biting into me with the force I'm using to lean against it, his hands are either side of me, those big strong arms trapping me as his lean body stands flush against my small frame.

"I see you around school, with that gothy little friend of yours." he looks into my eyes but it's more than that, like he's scouring my soul for something.

"Who are you Katie Nickels?" his voice is deep, hushed, I can feel his warm breath on my flushed skin, almost like he's asking himself rather than me and not a moment later a creaking sound echo's though the house.

"Hide!" I whisper-shout while shoving him on the floor, hiding him behind the island bench as my sleep deprived mother walks in.

"Hey sweetie, what are you still doing up? You've got school tomorrow." She says it with a strained caution, but she knows me to be a night owl…

"I was watching some movies, lost track of time. You?" I lean my small body over Billy's crouched form, leaning on the island, shielding him more from site as my mother nears the fridge.

"I'm just getting a drink. I tell you Katie, the hospital is driving me insane with all these late hours." she turns back to me with a tired smile, glass of OJ in hand.

"I was thinking I could switch shift with Kelly, she's on days, means I'd be home for you during the night." I can feel the hidden meaning in her words, full of guilt and concern and I hate that she feels that way…

Reaching my hand across the island I grip her frail hand tightly and reassuring as I offer her a small smile "Its fine mom, I'm a big girl now, I can look after myself, no one can hurt me… Not anymore. Besides, we both know night shift pays better."

She swallows hard and nods, knowing the monster under my bed is long gone but far from forgotten "if you're sure, but if you need me...well, just let me know ok? Goodnight baby, I love you."

She leaves with a peck to my cheek and her OJ while I call after her "you too, night mom."

I wait until I hear the creak of the stair to look down, only to see Billy's shocked wide eyes and grinning face. As he stands he smiles, more smirks really "why'd you do that?"

I feel my skin tingle and fidget under his stare, answering as truthfully as I can and I wrack my own brain for an answer "I…I don't know."

"Right… I should go, see you at school Katie." he smiles at me, backing away and leaves through the open window he came from, like he hadn't just confessed to murder to me. That's when it started, that night …I became obsessed with Billy Loomis.

The rest of the night had been strangely calm, as I heard the change of the winds smacking full force against my bedroom window. I slept soundly, dreamlessly… for the first time in so long.

The next day I walk into school and it's all a buzz, news of Mrs Prescott's murder is on everyone's lips. I just walk in, my long golden locks hanging in I high pony while I sport a floral candyfloss pink sundress, white cardigan and white ballerina slip-on's, bag on my shoulder and worn books in hand, seemingly confused… seemingly.

Before I barely have a chance to get away from my car a girl with her choppy ebony black hair, in her usual black on black getup, bounces over to me with her nose ring glittering in the sunlight and lips a blood red smile "Katie Oh my god, did you hear?"

My face is a blank mask as I shrug "hear what?"

"Someone murdered Sydney Prescott's mom last night!" she says it with a mix of awe and horror whilst I gasp in fake shock.

"Oh god, do they have any idea who did it?" I feel my mouth go dry at the question, because it's true, it's really true…

"Cotton Weary! Sydney saw the whole damn thing, the cops found his coat covered in Mrs Prescott's blood in his freaking car." half way through she'd linked my arm, both walking through the mess of the gossiping crowd and I feel my heart drop at her words.

"Wait, she actually saw it happen?" I gasp, but not in pity for her, but concern for the true murderer… who is definitely not Cotton Weary.

She leans up against my locker and nods firmly "Yeah, the whole thing, told the police everything obviously, defiantly Weary, sick bastard. Anyway I got Math, we'll talk at lunch."

I sigh in relief as I'm left alone in the long hallway, turning and heading to Biology, only to bump right into someone. Dropping my books, I bend to pick them up; whomever I walked into crouch's to help me as I mutter "I'm so sorry I wasn't…"

However as they pass me my English paper I see who it is "hey Katie."

My brain is screaming at me to run but my legs are frozen and I can feel the blood rushing through my ears as he smiles that crooked smile. It's only then I notice exactly how empty the hall is "hey Billy, so…I heard they got the guy who killed Mrs Prescott."

He continues to smile with a knowing raise of his brow and nods all too smugly as he scans over me with those almost black eyes of his "so it seems… later Katie." He says walking backwards to his friend, the tall stupid one, Stu I think and with a bite of my lower lip I try to suppress my smile before running for class.

Because who the freaking hell smiles because a killer noticed them? Crazy people that's who and I am not crazy.

Am I?

Later at lunch I sit in my usual spot, at the bench under the old oak, pulling out my lunch as I wait for Erin, eyeing it hungrily, a crispy BBQ duck sandwich, a bottle of coke, one golden delicious and a bit-less strawberry yogurt. I smile at the thought of my mother lovingly packing my lunch and pick up the coke and take a long swig, it's really hot today... its then that Erin sits down facing me "hey girl, sorry I'm late. Mr Harris is such an asshole!"

"Don't worry about it." I laugh with a smile while Erin takes her usual seat beside me but then as my gaze wonders over to the water fountain I see Billy and his friends starting their lunch. They look normal, like last night had been some kind of dream and I smile at the memory of it.

Erin turns to see what I'm staring at then back with a twitch of her lip "Katie-girl you've got crush face."

I roll my eyes at her singsong tone and shake my head "don't be silly, I don't even really know Billy."

Grinning she leans forward and cockily retorts with a tilt of her head "who said anything about Billy?"

"Shut up!" I joke, fighting back my smile and she holds her hands up in defence "I say nothing!"

With that we eat our lunch, me stealing glimpses of Billy as we talk about nothing important. However as we talk and I continue to stare she looks at me all serious and asks "do you really like him or is he just a way to get at Sydney?"

My gaze quickly turns back to her in an annoyed shock at the question "what are you talking about?"

Fiddling with her noise ring and rolling her eyes Erin groans "come on Katie, you've hated that girl since the day I met you, only god knows why…"

She doesn't get a chance to finish because I cut her off angrily, slamming my drink down on the table "I have my reasons Erin!"

I realize how I just snapped at her, I didn't mean to and she knows that, after all she is my Best Friend "I'm sorry. Look I don't like him because of her, there's just something about him, something like me. He sees me Erin, I don't know how but he can… it's kind of scary actually."

I can already see the acceptance on her face, understanding in a way, but not completely. Erin is one of the few people that see past the sweet girl that I am, because I am her, but I'm also more and Erin sees that something more, something dark and screaming.

The first and only time she ever asked about it was a few days after she moved to Woodsboro, back in 8th grade. I freaked out and started screaming at her, grabbed her by the throat hard enough to bruise but somehow she was ok with my breakdown. The next day she came over and gave me half of her orange and we've been best friends ever since… she accepts me.

But hey, isn't that what friendships all about.

The day passes quickly, with fake sympathy and crocodile tears.

After school I walk to my car through an empty parking lot, the sky a mix of yellow and pinks. I had to stay late due to the fact that I had to look over the final addition of tomorrow's paper, the angel that is Sydney and her mother plastered all over it.

While I'm digging through my bag for my keys someone calls my name and as I turn on my heel I find none other than Billy Loomis standing behind me, the tall friend of his macing on Casey Becker by his car, a good twenty feet away.

Billy gives me that dark smile and leans into me, pinning me to the car door with arms caging me in much like he had the night before "so Katie, I've been asking around about you…"

I gulp hard, swallowing any words that dare escape and pull my books closer to my chest as I'm pushed against the sun warmed metal of my car by Billy's lean, toned body "turns out your hatred for Sydney is a well-known fact to everyone but her, then the fact that the two of you we're best friends up until middle school, theirs also your step dad's disappearance. Whatever happened to him?"

An angry shudder runs through my spine and I straighten to square up to him, never breaking his gaze "he left."

"Oh right, right …where'd he go again?" I see how he's looking at me, he can tell and I can't breathe, it's like I'm choking on his presence, I push him off with all my strength and quickly climb into the car, racing home.

When I get through the safety of my front door I rest my back against it, trying to catch my breath and stop the heart attack I'm sure I'm having. What the hell was that? What just happened? I sigh loudly, regaining myself as I push off the cool wooden surface and drop my things on the nearby table.

Man, what a day…

I rub at the kink forming in my neck as I walk into the kitchen, finding a scribbled note on the fridge;

_'Hey sweetie, _

_At the hospital till 5am. I put a fresh pork pot and apple pie in the oven. _

_Kyle asked you to call him back. _

_Don't stay up to late. _

_Love you, Mom x' _

I smile at the note, at the knowledge of my mother's love. I really am lucky to have her.

As I take the food out of the still warm oven I make a move for the phone, pressing speed dial as I prepare my dinner "_hello_" says the voice on the other end

"hey you!" I smile into the phone, balancing it between my cheek and shoulder.

"_Katie, hey, so you got my message."_ The voice is gruff and chipper, comforting.

I smile and take the food into the living room "I did, so what's up?"

Flopping onto the sofa I turn on the TV ready to eat as he chuckles down the phone "_was just checking in. Can't a guy worry about his baby sister?_"

As it gets darker, the night settling in, I start cleaning up, needing a distraction but then there's nothing left to clean and I go and sit on the porch steps. It's only around ten as I stare out into the night, at the large rose bushes.

I jump at the feeling of someone taking a seat beside me "sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

With a hand on my chest to calm my hammering heart I groan "tell that to the heart attack I'm having."

Billy chuckles and I smile then go back to staring at the bush "you've been staring at that thing forever, stare any longer and they'll burst into flames."

"Why did you ask about Aaron?" I ask with a bite of my lip.

At the confused look on his face I roll my eyes "my step-dad."

His face shines with realization as he counter attacks with that cocky smirk of his "why didn't you answer?"

We sit silently for a moment, I let those amber eyes swallow me whole and felt my chest tighten as I confess "you know I once loved Sydney like a sister, told her everything. Then Aaron came along. When my mom met Aaron I liked him, he was sweet to me and Kyle, made my mom laugh again for the first time since dad died. So when they said they were getting married no one batted an eye because he made mom happy… he was supposed to make her happy."

I just keep looking at the bush, fighting back the lump in my throat and tears threating to spill over, my nails fidgeting with my dress as I feel his gaze on me "but then when he moved in and no one else was around… he changed, toward me… touched me. It was during seventh grade and when I told Sydney she said I was being silly, overdramatic."

I sniffle, biting my lip as I tried not to cry at the harsh memory "a few days later and Mom was on the night shift, Kyle was at a friend's house so it was just him and me."

"I begged her, _begged_ her to stay over; I knew he wouldn't do anything with her there but she blew me off to stay at Tatum's" I felt all the rage and agony spill over as the tears broke free.

"I lost my virginity that night. Thirteen years old." I couldn't bring myself to look at him, how could I?

He cups my face in one hand as I close my eyes, forcing me to turn toward him "Katie…"

"I killed him, Billy."

My eyes snap open to see his shocked expression "that night, when he rolled off me and fell asleep, I went into the kitchen, got a knife and slit his throat, stabbed him a few times."

As a sinister smirk form at my words and I don't notice how he's looking at me, all wonderment "when my mom came home I told her what happened and she blamed herself, still dose"

My smile dies at that truth but returns with a twitch as I look back at the roses "we buried him over there, planted and grew the roses over him as a cover for the moved dirt. Kyle never found out and I never spoke to Sydney again."

I turn to him than and I don't know what I expected, fear, horror, understanding but not the smile on his face that meets me "you're the exception"

The pads of his thumbs move to brush away my tears and I feel exposed as he smiles at me like that "what are you talking about?"

"There are rules Katie. You can't say I'll be right back, can't drink, do drugs or have sex. Then the big one, only virgins can win." I draw my brows together as I think over his words.

"Those are Horror movie rules. This is reality!"

"No Katie, it's all a movie, just one big movie and you, you're the exception Katie, you didn't give it up willingly, your killer and the victim, meaning your safe,…always." He was watching me, looking all doe eyed

I felt my mouth dry as I asked "always?"

"It's ok now, you're not alone anymore. We'll get them. All of them." I look at him confused, but then he looks past me and I turn to find that stupid friend of his, Stu, walking up my front porch "Billy, what are we doing with her man?"

It's then that I realize that Billy wasn't working alone, had somehow got that idiot to help him murder a woman. I look to Billy in slight fear, what are they going to do with me? Kill me? Hurt me? No, I'm safe, Billy said I was safe.

"Nothing, she's with us now." He says with determination as he stands between me and Stu.

I was confused to say the least as I cocked a brow "With you on what?"

Billy kneels before me, face is inches from mine "we'll kill them all Katie, we'll kill them for everything they did… and didn't do."

He looks then with that vindictive smirk of his between the pair before him "we're going to kill Sydney Prescott."

I can't help the grin that brightens and evils my face as I stand "so what's the plan?" I ask to the boys, my teachers, my partners, my fellow blood spillers.

Please review if you want me to continue with this, there will be a time jump to the start of the first movie in the next chapter! REVIEW IF YOU LOVE BILLY LOOMIS!


	2. I Know You

**RE-EDITED**

**Hey All! this is a chapter about that year gap between Killing Syd's mum and then everyone else. Another one will follow it just to fill in the gap of that year.**

**This Chapter is dedicated to LauRa-ReaDinG-XoX**

**Love ya's**

**JJ**

**X x**

It's been a few weeks since the boys and I made our alliance and it's like nothing changed on the outside, but it has, everything's shifted slightly and I can't say if it's for the good or not.

Billy and Stu have been teaching me how to kill correctly, turns out its harder than it looks. First we used a pillow and then a dead pig, don't ask me where they got it from but I have to say I'm impressed. Not just with their skills in this, but at myself to, the first time I tried to gut the pig I nearly stabbed myself and made a real mess, the second time was better, more precise Billy said.

Next we're going to try it on a moving target, get one of the farm pigs and use that. I'm excited, learning the trade and all. The way they talk you'd think they'd been doing this for years, but then again some of the farm animals have gone missing every now and then.

It's Wednesday and I'm in Performing Arts, we're doing 'A Midsummer's Night Dream' as the end of semester production, I'm playing Hermia, mostly because of my height and I have to say we're not half bad.

I sit with Stacy Granger on the edge of the stage, the girl playing Helena, as the ones playing the fairies and that rehearse their part but in the middle of the act the auditorium doors open, wrenching my attention from the stage as some people walk in; Stu lip locked with Casey, Randy tagging along behind while talking to Tatum and then Billy walks in, arm around 'her'.

I can't help the pure fiery rage at the cutesy way they appear, I want to rip her throat out and feed it to her, what's so good about Sydney anyway? Her breasts are none existent; she's got the shape of a twelve year old boy and the sense of humour of an old hag on Valium!

God I hate that bitch.

As I stare I catch Billy's gaze, a shine of icy amber mixed with welcoming brown glimmers over them for just a second, that sexy, evil grin that makes every butterfly tingle inside me thrown my way before the mask falls back into place. I bite my lip to hold back the grin, because I know him, I know the real Billy that she can't even dream of. Won't even know exists until it's too late. That small notion makes it slightly more tolerable to be in the same room with the fake Billy and unaware Sydney.

Later that day I collect my English and Chemistry books from my locker, only to close it and jump, finding a tall, tan, green eyed, guy with short, spiked blond hair "hey Nick, you scared me!"

I say with a hand over my heart, Nick's my co-star in the school play, he's got the role of Demetrius and is actually pretty good "sorry."

He just looks at me for a minute and I'm starting to get uncomfortable "Nick was there something I could do for you?"

He shakes his head of whatever cobwebs are gathered there, seemingly coming back to reality "oh yeah, right. Katie I was kind of hoping you'd go over my lines with me. This stuff doesn't make much sense to me."

I just raise an eyebrow at him because I know how much bullshit that is "what are you talking about? I've seen you in rehearsal, your great with your lines. Hell your better than I am."

He seems stumped and rubs the back of his neck in embarrassment for being caught in his lie "oh, yeah. Right. Well maybe I could help you with your lines, or we could just forget them and hang out at Big Jim's or something?"

With a lick of my dry lips I push back my curls and straighten my back, not completely sure about this conversation "Nick, I'm not good at this but my brains screaming 'signals' at me so I'm just going to ask. Are you asking me out?"

"Yeah, guess I am." He smiles with his hands shoved into his pockets.

I look at him in with my mouth catching flies because even though I'd asked I still thought he'd say no "oh, wow, um. I have no idea what to say to that."

I laugh nervously, fiddling with the ends of my blue cardigan and he chuckles with a brilliant smile "well a yes would be good. Look Katie I really like you, you're not like most girls, you're sweet, considerate and you're just a really nice person."

Now I really don't know what to say to that except that he really doesn't know me at all. I look into his hopeful face, about to decline the offer but then out of the corner of my eye I see Billy at his locker, arms around Sydney as they smile and laugh then look up at Nick "Yes!"

His face brightens, those green eyes sparkling while I look past him to see Billy looking over in wonder of the interaction "that's great! So Big Jim's, Hey how about I pick you up, say eight?"

Staring back to Nick and smear on a smile "yeah that sounds great. Here's my address."

I pull a pen from my bag and grab his hand to sloppily write down where I live. As do this I see Tatum, who just walked past us, talking to Billy. The rage that engorges his eyes fills me with a sense of pride.

I smile back at Nick and conform "so eight?"

With a bite of his lip he nods eagerly "yeah. See you tonight."

I smile as he walks away with that look of triumph. Then feel someone loop my arm "what was that about?"

I look to Erin's questioning eyes and realization dawns on me "I think I just agreed to a date for tonight?"

I can't believe I did that! Did I really just lead him on like that? "Really, well go girl! He's hot!"

As we start to walk I look to where Billy was moments ago, but now gone "I was starting to think you were bating for the other team! Which I would completely support!"

Oh Erin, my crazy awesome little sidekick.

I smile at her and shake my head "nope, I'm on one team, one very man based, murderous team." she laughs at that, but I can't help but think to the lethal glint in Billy eyes when he looked at Nick. What have I done?

The rest of the day passes in a blur and when I get home, Erin's with me, she insisted that it's her duty as my BFF to help me get ready. The moment we walked through the door she jumped to my Mom, telling her about my 'big date'.

Honestly I think their more excited about this than I am!

They dress me in one of my mom's red and black polka-dot dresses and matching heals. The dress is a bit tight, but after ten minutes of arguing they finally agree to at least let me wear a cardigan. My make ups more than I usually wear and not my normal colour; Dark reds, eye shadow, lipstick and nails. All a shade of crimson that makes my milky skin seem even paler, but I like the colour… it reminds me of something.

However I still I feel ridiculous.

When eight comes with a knock at the door I open it to find Nick, in a nice green dress shirt, black pants and shined shoes. My mom and Erin wave us off with stupid grins on their faces but it's nice, almost normal.

We go to Big Jim's as planned; it's the nicest restaurant in town, not to flashy or loud. I like it.

Nick is nothing but a perfect gentleman, charming, funny and sweet, I feel kind of bad about why I accepted this date but I had a good time. We talked about the play and school, how he was going to try out for a wrestling scholarship next year and how I had no idea about my future. Nick thinks I should go into politics, talks about how he loved my campaign at school so much he even voted for me.

As we leave the restaurant I see a shadow move over the road, a shadow that is very familiar "Katie? You ok?"

I look to Nick and back to the dark street, finding the shadow has vanished "yeah, I'm perfect."

I smile back, swallowing the fear in my eyes I pray he didn't see. When we get back to my house it's empty and I'm scared he'll want to come inside. I just want to get out of these evil heals and suffocating dress and into my cosy sweats, t-shirt and comfy slippers.

Whoever invented heels was the devil… and I'm pretty sure it was a man!

As the car stops I look at Nick and smile timidly "I had a really nice time tonight."

"Yeah, me to" he watched me for a second before leaning in and I back away on impulse, almost as though he'd bit me.

"Oh, god, I'm sorry…" he starts but I stop him with a hand over his.

"No, no Nick, you have nothing to apologise for! I just …I don't know how to '_do_' this. God what's wrong with me?" I bury my head in my hands as mutter.

He reaches to pry my hands from my face and sweetly says "nothing, look Katie its fine really. Your new to the dating scene, we can go slowly."

I smile up at him and ask unsure and totally embarrassed "really?"

Nick just holds his hands up in the air and jokes "consider me a snail!"

I laugh and lean in carefully, placing a small kiss on his cheek "thank you."

Carefully getting out of the car as to not trip on my heels I smile back at him through the window "thanks for tonight. I really did have a great time. Goodnight Nick." He doesn't drive off until I open the front door, firmly and safely back inside my house.

Nick is such a sweet guy.

The second the front door closes I quickly kick off the evil heals and play the message on the answer phone "_Hey, Katie girl. It's Erin, call me when you get home, I want all the dirty deed info! Love ya_."

I laugh and shake my head, god I love that girl!

I quickly head upstairs to my room, wanting to change out of this freaking dress before settling into a phone conversation with my best friend's endless questions but as I open my door, flicking the light switch on I scream and jump back, dropping my purse.

Hand on my heart after the terror subsides; I look to Billy who's sitting on my small twin bed, fidgeting with my favourite teddy in his hands like it's the most amazing thing since string cheese.

"What the hell Billy?" I shout with a slam of the door, but quickly regret it as he looks up at me, that amber glint consuming the warm brown.

As he stands, tossing the toy behind him, I can't help but back up, fear shaking me as he gets closer "Billy? What's wrong?"

My back meets the door as I stutter "Y-your s-scaring me."

He's right in front of me now, hands on either side of the door, trapping me in the way he seems to love doing "so, how was it; the date? Did you have fun?"

The cruel hint of sarcasm in that sentence makes me shiver against him "B-Billy…"

Before I can answer his fist connects with the door beside my head "you kissed him!"

"Billy p-please, it was just on the cheek. A thank you, that's all!" but he doesn't move, just glares at me with all that rage and I realize he doesn't have any right to be angry, I've done nothing wrong "why does it matter anyway? Why do you even care if I date Nick?"

His murderous stare softens slightly, but still keeps me firmly between him and the door "he,…he doesn't deserve you. He doesn't know you!"

He isn't looking at me anymore as all the anger in my fades to nothing but a seed of hope, like Pandora's Box as I ask "and you do?"

He seems calm but the storm behind his eyes tells me different. Then, tucking a lock of blonde curl behind my ear he smiles slightly "yeah. I do."

Suddenly his mouths on mine, his lips hard and forceful, teeth crashing and iron tasting as he's trying to break me, but he doesn't have to. I start kissing back with just as much force as he grabs the back of my neck and pulls me by my hip closer to him, defiantly leaving bruises that tomorrow I'll look at with childlike joy. My hands tug on the front of his shirt, just wanting to get closer, to touch his skin, to feel him bare against me as I claw my fingers through his hair. His tongue shifts into my mouth, fighting with my own for control.

I've never been kissed like this, with Aaron I managed to dodge his aim for my lips and then there was Henry, but we were six so that doesn't count, Nick was only a peck on the cheek. This, this is magic!

We break apart only with the unyielding need for air, his head tilts forward, resting his brow against mine as we pant heavily against the others lips. I don't let go of my grip on him, I just want to feel him, just a little longer.

I also can't bring myself to open my eyes and see any regret in his. I don't think I could bare that.

"You're not going to see Nick again…open your eyes Katie!" he says in a commanding voice and they flutter open.

When I see his eyes, that amber shine staring back at me but more lax now, lacking that murderous flare, he lays small kisses on name face "you're not going to see him again. Ok?"

As his lips trail down to my throat I mutter "why?"

His grip on my hips tightens and makes me whimper ever so slightly as he growls "because… your mine and I don't share."

I can't help the dance my insides are doing at that answer. I'm his, I'm Billy's girl… not that dumb fuck Sydney, me "ok Billy, but on one condition!"

He seems taken back by that sudden shot of boldness but smiles that sinister smile down at me "what condition?"

I push my body off the door and into his, wrapping my arms around his neck and brushing his nose with mine playfully "I get to kill Sydney"

His eyes sparkle, dark enticing amber at the request, pulling me into a softer more loving kiss then pulls back barely an inch "deal!"

Billy slides around me, not letting go until he managed to open to the door in the small space between me and it.

"Night Princess" flashing that brilliant, fatal smirk as he goes, that would sent Lucifer himself running away to his cage but pulls me in like a moth to the flame and I'll willing burn, just for Billy, for my Billy.

REVIEW OR THE BOOGIE MAN WILL COME FOR YOUR PHONE AND INTERNET! FOR THE LOVE OF TECHNOLOGY REVIEW! Please. :)


	3. Birthday

**REEDITED**

So here we are…

Six months have passed since Billy and Stu killed Maureen Prescott.

And over those last few mouths life got a lot better for me, I've killed three live pigs, the first was a complete disaster, the second almost mauled me but the third was almost perfect. Billy and I steal moments when we can.

No one knows about us, not Stu, not even Erin. Billy said it'll be safer this way, that once it's over we can be together, once she's dead.

Tonight Billy and Stu came over to discuss our stories; I mean killing peoples easy, it's the getting away and pinning it on someone else that's hard.

Billy sits sprawled out on the edge of my bed and Stu's sitting backwards on my dresser chair, while I lean into back against the headboard with my teddy cuddled to my chest.

"So who should get the heat?" Stu mumbles around the half eaten crackers he stole from my kitchen, resting his head and arms on the back of the yellow wooden chair.

I smirk and lightly play with the pink ribbon around Mr Ted's neck "how about Sydney? We killed her in self-defense?"

Billy smiles at the vicious look on my face but shakes his head "That's good but to obvious, we need someone with a reason to just snap!"

At that Stu clicks his fingers swallowing the remainder of his crackers as he stands gleefully "oh, I got it! Man I got it! Mr. Prescott! He freaks out right? Kills everyone, Syd too and then blows his brains out! Yeah, and we're left for dead… The only survivors."

Billy's eyes catch mine with our twin sinister smirks "the perfect ending."

With a bite of my lip I nod in agreement, the idea of Sydney being a nameless victim in a horrific bloodbath bringing a smile to my lips "sounds good. Now we just wait it out."

Stu letting out an excited giggle as the reality sets in that we're really doing this, however an echoing noise breaks us from our excitement.

"What was that?" Stu asks with gormless expression.

We all share a look of alarm as Billy questions "Katie what times your mom home?"

I don't stray from Billy's eyes as I answer "five AM." we all look to the clock; it's only to two thirty.

We each carefully tiptoe into the hallway, Billy putting an arm out to keep me safely behind him, as I circle his arm with both of mine; clinging to him like a small child I whisper "it's coming from the kitchen."

As we reach the end of the hall a light dies out from the kitchen. I swallow hard as Billy and I move to carefully miss the creaky step but Stu doesn't because he's an idiot and the squeak echoes through the house.

A shadow emerges from the darkened kitchen and without warning Billy tackles the intruder to the ground. I run to the light switch to give Billy an advantage but then I see Billy beating on the guy and shout "Billy Stop!"

Instantly my boyfriend stills, fist mid-air and but doesn't turn to look at me, only to be flipped onto his back by the guy under him "Creeper!"

At my screech the guy jumps up and turns to me, he's a good few inch's taller than Billy, about Stu's height, with ivory coloring, floppy blond hair and greenish-blue river eyes, his toothy grin shining brightly "hey Bubbles!"

I run past him to Billy, who's still lying on the floor. As I help Billy to his feet after being sucker punched he keeps his eyes firmly on his attacker and I ask "Billy, are you ok?"

Stu stands snickering on the stairs while Billy composes himself as he growls "fine, so you know this guy?"

I smile because his voice is full of jealousy and anger, I don't know why but I like that "yeah, Billy, Stu, this sneaky asshole is Kyle, my brother."

Stu smiles from the staircase and waves like a moron as I go to Kyle and he pulls me into a tight hug that I relax into before moving to smack him hard on the head "Ow! What was that for?"

"What do you think? You scared the hell out of us Creeper and you could have hurt Billy!" I gesture to the annoyed, calmer boy, all the jealously drained from him but he's still pretty pissed.

"Yeah well I thought you'd be asleep! And he jumped me… What the fuck are you doing with these guys in your room anyway?" I roll my eyes at his big brother mode kicks in.

Standing cross armed, I glare at the older boy because was always jumping to the dirtiest conclusion "don't be such a sleaze! They have girlfriends and what I'm not allowed guy friends? …What are you even doing here? Shouldn't you be at college?"

Kyle looks to the two boys suspiciously before shrugging with that too cocky smile and moving to tickle me into a hug "I got time off, I'm not going to miss my little sisters birthday now am I?"

Same old Kyle… I missed him.

The next day, my birthday, and everyone's making a fuss!

My mom and Kyle are organizing a party for me, being all mushy and secretive like I have no idea what the steamers and baking tray are out for. I swear they think I'm blind sometimes.

The moment I get to school Erin practically jumps me before I even have a chance to get out the car "Happy birthday Katie-girl!"

Then she's shoving a card and present at me with a large grin on her face. I open the card first; it's glittery with a bunch of Erin's little sketches inside, then the small pink, neatly wrapped box, to find half a silver heart with 'Forever' in the top corner and 'Erin' on the bottom "oh my,…"

When I look up at Erin she's dangling the other half from around her neck with 'Friends' and 'Katie' on it. I feel the tears well up as I pull her into a hug "Thank you"

The rest of the day passes without much event, a few happy birthdays and cards, nothing special; that is until I get to my locker.

As I open the metal door I see a deep red wrapped box with a small matching card attached, Erin looks in past me eagerly "what's that?"

I shrug as she snatches the card with her impatient little fingers and reads the black script aloud "Just a token of my affections."

That sparks my interest as I quickly grab for the box and like a child on Christmas I pull the wrapping to pieces "oh my god!"

What I find inside is a delicate sliver vine bracelet, with dark sapphire roses, almost black, each aspect of it detailed and beyond beautiful "girl that must have cost a fortune! Did you and Nick get back together or something?"

I shake my head, no, I told Nick I needed to figure out who I was before I started any relationship and he was sweet about it, but then sweet was kind of Nick's go to move. As I turn over one of the larger leaves I see a small engraving 'MY GIRL. B' and can't help the smile that brightens my face.

Holy fuck this thing must have cost him more than his movie collection.

When Erin and I make it to my house and my mom and Kyle jump out I do the surprised bit to a 'T'. After all they did go through a lot of effort. The decorations are nice and the tables full of all my food, including a homemade ice-cream cake with my full name sprawled on top.

The party's fun, even if it is just me, Mom, Kyle and Erin.

My mom got me a new dress and a ballerina music box, I love them. And I know how much she must have saved to pay for them; I think she might have even dipped into the savings jar we have to get the leak in roof fixed.

We laughed and danced. It was good to just be with them, Erin had become a permanent member of the Nickels clan long ago and with Kyle there it was like the whole family was back together, my fucked up little family.

As we start cleaning Kyle pulls me to one side "hey Bubbles, what happened to your other friends, _Stu _and _Billy_?"

"I didn't invite them; I wanted it to be just the four of us" I smiled up to him as I bag up paper plates.

With a lick of his lips he falls into an annoyed acceptance and pulls out a very, very badly wrapped present "well this is for you; Happy birthday, baby girl."

I eagerly rip the paper to shreds and try to fight back the tears "oh Creeper!"

There in my hand is a picture of us when we were much younger, right here outside this house before it started falling down, my mom cuddling Kyle and a man with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes, who's holding me. I caress the all too familiar face of the man holding me, my Dad, and look to my brother "I was going through some stuff in the attic and… found it, just needed a new frame. I thought you'd like to have it."

I can't help the tear that falls as I pull him to me "I love it! Thank you Creeper."

I feel his breath of relief as he kisses the top of my head with a chuckle "you're welcome Bubbles, your welcome."

He smells of lilac and embers. I missed that smell, missed my big brother.

When the sun falls away to darkness I watch the TV screen flicker as Erin sleeps soundly on the sofa opposite me, snoring away.

My heart skips a beat when I see something move past the window. I stand quietly as Erin snorts, confirming how deeply she's sleeping and tiptoe to the back door. When I reach the outside the chilled night air hits me as a shiver runs down my spine "love the outfit!"

I turn like lightning on my heel to find a certain brown, amber eyed boy and a cheeky smirk. My heart races for a whole new reason then. That is until his comment registers and I look down to my sheep pajamas and bunny head slippers, feeling really childish as I bite my lip and sway lightly "hey Billy"

I smile sweetly as he steps closer and captures my mouth into a hungry kiss with a groan "god I missed you."

I can't fight my giggle as his hands reach for mine, his fingers play with the bracelet as he pulls me close "so you like it?"

"It's beautiful. Thank you." I answer with a kiss to his nose and smile brightly.

"We're so close princess, so damn close… You know what I have to do. For us to win, we have to obey the rules. You know that, right?" he bushing a stray curl behind my ear while searching my eyes for the answer he I know he wants.

I feel all the rage and hate and jealously boil from my very core at the mental image poisoning my brain and snarl with a low growl and pout "Billy, baby I don't want you to! I don't want that 'thing' toughing you."

He yanks me flush against him with an arm firmly around my waist, I swallow hard as his eyes shimmer that dark amber tone and his nose nuzzles my jaw and cheek "Sshh, I know princess, I know. Just think about slipping that blade into her chest, watching the light fade from her eyes. Remember why we have to do this. It's just another part of the game, a scene in the movie. _You're_ my girl; the only one who could ever, truly understand."

I don't know why I say it, why it even popped into my head but it slipped out before I had the chance to catch it "why '_did_' you kill Mrs Prescott?"

His jaw tenses, moving back from me ever so slightly and I hate that small layer of space as he says through clenched teeth "that whore was fucking my dad, my mom found out… and she just deserted me here."

I don't know what to say to that, what does someone say to that? So I do the only thing I can, I grab his face with both hands and crash my lips onto his in a searing kiss, emptying all our rage into it.

As the kiss deepens I feel the blunt scratch of his nails as he grips the backs of my thighs and lifts my small frame from the floor, pushing me into the decaying wall of the house while my legs circle his waist. I can feel him, through coarse, thin, layers; I can feel him, pressing hard against me. I feel the graze of his teeth nipping, biting between kisses at my neck, fingers dinging into the clothed flesh of my ass, leaving more beautiful bruises. I can't contain the moan of pleasure as Billy marks me as his, growling into my throat mid-bite.

"Katie?" a faint voice shocks me out of my lust filled trance, but apparently not Billy.

"Billy, you have to let me down." at my whispering he bites hard into my shoulder, palming my ass as I tug almost harshly on her hair.

"Billy…" I half moan, half plead and with a tender kiss over the ruthless bite he stops but refuses to lower me.

We're both panting slightly as he meets my gaze, dark eyes blown black as he asks, running his thumb faintly over my kiss swelled bottom lip "My girl?"

His expression a mix of shadows as he speaks in that possessive, lethal tone that makes my stomach warm and heart race as I smile with a sharp nip and kiss of his thumb "forever!"

He smirks like the cat that caught the canary, cracking his neck in a way what makes me want to forget the echoing voice asking after me and just keep him here, in my arms, between my thighs.

With a far to tender kiss he lowers me to my feet, hands gliding along my body as I fall back to solid ground then quickly entwining out fingers. With a quick, teeth crashing kiss he backs away, not letting go of my hand until the last second… until he fades back into the shadow's.

I take a long moment to catch my breath before even attempting to move on shaky legs. When I manage to climb back inside Erin's glaring over at me with annoyed relief "there you are; woman are you trying to give me a heart attack? Was starting to think you'd been snatched my aliens or some shit."

I let out a small giggle and tug on her nightshirt playfully "sorry, it got a little stuffy in here so I was just getting some air."

With a roll of her eyes the bedhead Goth girl holds out her hand and smirks "well get your butt back in here, we got more birthday to celebrate and we've not nearly finished our movie marathon!"

I laugh with her as we skip into the living room; it was a really, really good birthday.


	4. Friends

**REEDIDTED **

this chapter is dedicated to Ray, my BFF x

We have three months left to wait and I'm getting rather impatient to say the least.

My skills have been perfected to a T, hell I could work in a butchers with the skills I've learned over these last few months but I'm so tired of standing on the side lines, waiting for the kill, watching _her_ laughing and smiling and touching what isn't hers to touch… touching what's mine.

FUCK! I FUCKING **HATE **THAT BITCH!

So I've decided I'm not going to sit on the side-lines anymore, I'm taking some action, I'm going to work the inside.

I'm going to become friends with Sydney Prescott.

(Yeah, I still gagged a little thinking about it.)

It's just another boring Tuesday morning and Erin's looking at me like I joined the Sith or something "are you serious? You hate Prescott!"

I slam my locker closed while playing with a loose curl from my red ribbon tied hair "I know I did, but honestly I can't even remember why I'm supposed to! It's time to grow up and put childish things to bed. Like this."

She doesn't look too convinced as she shakes her head and flails her arms "ok, fine. If you feel it's something you've got to do then I'm with you. Even if I do think you've lost your bat."

I beam up at her and slide my arm through hers to link our arms "that's why you're my best friend." she smiles with a little eye roll and walks with me to Art, the only class we share.

Later that day, between classes, I see Sydney and her slutty little friend Tatum at their lockers and with a deep breath I mutter "This is it, now or never."

I take long strides over to their pair with my best girl next door smile "um, Sydney?"

"Katie… hey" I shyly tuck a stray hair behind my ear as they stare at me in confusion, Tatum eyeing me like a wasp to be swatted.

"Syd, look, um, I was wondering why exactly we stopped being friends?" I fake the nervousness and fiddle with my bracelet meekly.

She looks at me for a second, like she's thinking about it, she's actually fucking thinking about it, then she laughs "you know I really can't remember."

I force a small smile as I ask "oh because neither do I and I was also kind of hoping we could, you know, start again?"

"Yeah… yeah I'd love to; I mean it was so long ago right." I resist the urge to smash her face into a messy lasagne of teeth and hair with the use of her own locker at her smile, because yeah, not the best start.

"Yeah I know, right, it feels kind of silly now." I just laugh as a body appears beside me with a exhausted sigh.

"So you two all patched up?" Erin asks with an almost bored expression, eyeing the other two girls sceptically.

Sydney smiles with a sure nod while Tatum just stares until Erin pipes, trying for my benefit "well how about we all stay at my house tonight, like a get to know you."

I watch the two girls eagerly agree to my best friends forced suggestion.

Stage one complete.

I'm rushing through the halls after Chemistry, knowing Erin will be waiting for me at our usual lunch spot but I almost lose my footing as a hand clamps around my arm and drags me into the nearest supply closet. Before I get the chance to scream I see Billy's wrath filled face in the dimly lit, extremely cramped closed "what the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"I'm tired of waiting around… I need in!" his coarse fingers digging hard into my arm, defiantly leaving marks as he breathes deep to contain his temper

"You need to be patient; you could ruin _everything_ we've been working for!" he shakes me just a little and I claw at his V-neck angrily as I snap "no I won't! I'm not stupid Billy. When we do it, it'll hurt her more this way; her reunited friend, her boyfriend, and the bumbling idiot, who'd guess that?"

His grip softens, amber orbs warming to chocolate as I mutter harshly "I don't just want her dead, Billy, I want her hurt. To suffer like I have, you get that… right baby?"

I watch him for a long second, the pieces in his head churning away before he sighs "ok, fine… just, don't do any more of this impulsive shit without talking to me first. Do you have any idea what it was like hearing it from that dumb bitch Tatum?"

I move to caress his cheeks softly, pouting and biting my lip in the way I know he loves "I'm sorry baby, I was bad, I know… forgive me?"

It takes just a moment of serious face before he breaks out into a low chuckle and tilts his head to the side while leaning into to breathe against my lips "well how am I supposed to stay mad when you're looking at me like that, huh? Which is playing dirty by the way."

"You love when I play dirty." I smile before our lips finally meet, slow and adoring; one of our few softer moments.

When I find Erin she's not in our usual spot under the old oak but is instead sat at the fountain, talking to Randy and sitting with_ them_. I wave and Sydney moves to make room for me, shifting closer to Billy while asking what we're doing tonight. Her hand is on his lower thigh and I refrain from taking a pair of clippers to her fingertips. We each chat lightly about things that don't really matter; Stu seems a bit freaked about the change in plan to.

However my real only fear now is Erin, I don't want her getting to attached to these people, their nothing, soon most of them will be dead and if she starts to actually like them it could hurt her and that's the last thing in the world I want… after all she's my best friend.

That night at Erin's feels strange, forced and her dads more than a little sceptical about having Tatum and Sydney stay but her mom's very enthusiastic about her having new friends, complains that Erin should try and give people a chance.

We sit in Erin's poster covered room, Tatum's putting my friend's dark short strands of hair into tiny braids while I try not the barf as Sydney and I give each other manicures (for fucks sake she chose mustard yellow, who in the world would willingly apply that to their body. So yeah another reason she has to die! MUSTARD FUCKING YELLOW PEOPLE!)

Anyway as we all work we're playing a little game you might know; truth or dare.

As Erin's turn comes up she chirps "truth!"

"Who was the first guy you kissed?" Sydney smiles eagerly as Erin answers quickly "Scott Fleming" but I already knew that and that it was slobbery and she punched him in the nuts for trying to shove his hand up her shirt.

What? I'm her best friend of course she told me all the gory details.

Before we have a chance to move on to the next player Erin bites her lip and asks "hey guys, um, I need some advice…"

"What is it?" I ask, kind of curious but she doesn't seem upset so I don't fly into worry mode.

"Steve Orth asked me out!" she says ecstatically with a flare of disbelief. We're all suddenly asking questions and suggesting thing to wear and say. If the whole night wasn't a shambles of lies then it would have seemed like four girlfriends having a great night… hell maybe we you'd have actually been friends.

But not likely.

The next day at school everyone's looking at us, news of mine and Sydney's new 'friendship' on everyone's lips. Erin's also super happy about her date, I'm happy for her, I haven't seen her like this since she discovered Kyle's disgusting bug collection, god I hated those things.

As the day goes on there's a huge fight between Casey and Stu, rumour is they broke up. But come on like it was ever going to last, Casey Becker is a popular girl with a bright future and Stu's… well he's _Stu_!

I stand absently by the science wall watching Billy and Sydney together, flirty and touchy and I wonder if we'll be like that after this is all over…. But right now her hands in his and it make me want to scream.

The sooner that bitch dies the better.

I jump as someone touches my arm, turning to smack the lanky boy several times on the chest "Stu! You scared me, Jerk!"

"Sorry Katie. Sssooo, torturing yourself again I see!" I shoot daggers at his moronic grin as he holds his hands up in surrender.

"Shut up or I will gut you like a fucking drug mule and we both know I will... So what's going on with you and Casey anyway?" his face fall for a second at my harsh words, his Adams apple practically quivering before she slaps on his usual dorky smile "pssh yeah, that's so over! She gave bad head away, always with the teeth."

I smile with a shake of my head as he bites at thin air then as I see Tatum the wheels in my head churn, yet another way to bring the group closer, get closer to her… after all she was Sydney's best friend "how do you feel about redheads?"

That night after helping Erin to get ready into her best black and green dress she wore for the last spring formal and dropping her off at Big Jim's I go home to an empty house and call Tatum "_so he likes me_?"

I bounce onto the sofa, smirking to myself "yeah, he and Billy were talking and my spidy senses may have perked up. Turns out that's what he and Casey broke up over, something about him saying your name at a, um, _specific_ moment."

I heard her giggle on the other end and then the doorbell goes.

I stand curiously, glancing to the clock on as I walk through the hall. Mom wasn't due back until first light, it's only eleven, Kyle's back at college and Billy just lets himself in with the spare, stashed in the fake flowerpot. What I find when I open the door scares and concern's me "Erin?"

My best friend threw herself into my arms, mascara and tears racing down her face. I hold the phone up and say quickly "Tatum I've got to go." Not waiting for her to reply as I cling to my friend.

When I shuffle her into the living room and manage to calm the sobbing slightly I ask, stroking her black locks back from her face "Erin, sweetie what happened?"

With a wipe of her puffy pink eyes, wanting to revive some of her dignity, Erin whimpers "I was w-waiting at the restaurant. I waited for o-over an hour Katie!"

I can feel the blood lust rise in my angered heart, my fist clenching in utter rage as Erin watchers her hands and sobs "then when h-he showed up i-it was with C-Casey-fucking-Becker, they came over and t-told me that I was at 'their' t-table!"

She crumbles then, head falling into my lap as she sobs and I trace soothing circles on her back, comforting my distraught friend as I swear with a blood curdling conviction "They'll pay for this. I Promise you Erin, they'll pay!"

The next day she doesn't come in, can't blame her, Mom said she can stay at our place for the day to recover, her dad's on the warpath and her mom just wept for her daughter when they confronted the principal and _their _parents.

And me? I'm perfectly fine, after all I'm a rational person and I'm student body president for fucks sake. I can totally handle this with dignity… even if they did hurt and humiliate a girl who is my sister in all but blood.

I'm fine.

Yeah, totally fine as walk down the hall when I get to school. Fine, passing by Billy and the others over to where Steve is with his friends, laughing... he's fucking laughing!

"You bastard!" I scream as my hand meets his face, I hear a break and don't even remember crossing the hall to him. However here I am scratching at his face, kicking him, I don't stop when someone grabs my waist and lifting me off my feet hauls me away as Steve's friend gather him up, running off to the nurse no doubt.

A minute later I'm put down, wrenching myself out of Billy's arms to stand dishevelled in front of the others as he tries to stay calm "What the hell Katie?"

"Did you hear what that fucker did to Erin? He's lucky to be fucking breathing!" I don't care that I all by scream it. Their looking at me like they don't know what to do, twiddling their thumbs.

Sydney is the one who breaks the silence with a heavy sigh "but Katie, attacking Steve isn't the way to deal with it."

If looks could kill she'd be on fucking fire as I growl low in my throat "because you know so much about being a good friend right Syd?"

I don't look back as I storm off, not even to Billy as I feel his dark eyes following me.

During lunch I walk sheepishly over to the fountain and apologize to Sydney… reluctantly, but at Billy's satisfied smile I know it was the right thing to do. As the final bell rings and I make it out into the parking lot I see Steve's shiny truck, his baby, and fiddle with my car keys, feeling them bite dangerously into my palm.

When the parking lot fills a crowd forms around Steve's car, giggling and whispers as he screams bloody murder because apparently someone scratched 'ASSHOLE' into the hood of his car… some people right.

I feel a microscopic bit better as I drive down the county lane heading home, but as I do my cell chimes from the seat beside me and I know the number by heart as I answer frantically "I want him dead Billy, him and his fucking little _whore_, I want them in the fucking ground! Do you hear me? They _need_ to die…_ I_ need them _dead_."

For less than a moment the silence is deafening, but then I can hear the smile in his voice, that evil beautiful smile that's just for me "ok, Princess, their dead. For you… I'll even let you hold the knife."

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and the rage fades a small wisp of a smile "Thank you Baby… thank you."

When I get home Erin is passed out on my bed in a set of my pj's , her dad's coming to get her after dinner and I wonder how long she's slept for, pretending last night was just a cruel nightmare. I lean on the door frame as my mom appears, wrapping an arm around my shoulders and pulling me to her warm embrace. I lean into her comforting sent as she says "the principal called…"

"I'm not sorry." I answer matter-of-factly because I'm not and I'm not going to pretend to be.

I feel her smile into my hair as she kisses my head "good, because I told him to go screw himself!"

I laugh with my mother at that, I knew she'd understand. She rubs my shoulder before sending one last lingering glance to Erin and leaving us to it.

I lay down beside her, taking her limp hand in mine with a light squeeze before letting the draining that this day fade into sleep and I swore silently with my last conscious thought '_that son of a bitch is going to pay!'_


	5. Lemon!

**RE-EDITED**

Hey all! Thanks for the awesome reviews, please keep them coming! This story is now officially an M! this is a Lemon chapter so you've been warned! Be kind as this is the first real lemon I've written :) let me know what you think! MURDER COMING SOON!

This chapter is dedicated to MissTwiMadxoxo , just to make you smile :) no tears! my perverted best friend Ray, who has giving me some amazing ideas for this! Thanks dude, love ya bitch!

Thanks and remember to review! :D

JJ

X x

One week, just one week, I can barely contain my excitement. Mom and I've been out of town visiting Kyle for his birthday and only got back two days ago, he couldn't get time off so we went to him. While I was away I stopped into this joke/costume shop and found this ghost full length costume, I remember how we'd all talked about wearing masks and balaclavas, I bought three of outfits, can't be too careful. And this way it won't mess up my hair.

Over the last few weeks Erin's taken quite the shine to Randy, I'll feel kind of bad killing him because of that, but he has to go! It's part of the plan, our plan for _her_.

God I hate her, I hate it when she smiles at me like we're actually friends, I hate how she speaks, pities herself and my god how she breathes… constantly breathes. Stu's all over Tatum, giving me room to worm in more comfortably with Sydney while I'm trying to keep Erin at arm's length with them, I don't want her getting to attached, it'd be like giving her a puppy then putting it down in front of her.

Billy's coming over, it's the first time of me seeing him since I got back, letting himself in not long after my mom left for work, god bless the night shift.

I lay on my stomach over the soft comforter on my bed, feet in the air as I eat some of my mom's snicker doodle cookies. When he walks through my bedroom door, the mask he shows the world completely removed and he smiles, amber shines in the dimly lit room "hey Princess."

"Billy, I missed you." I instantly bounce up to wrap myself around his lean frame, taking in the scent of him as he sits next to me on the twin bed with a deep yet chase kiss "I missed you to; I swear if I'd have to spend another minute alone with that girl I'd just have ended it. I mean how fucking selfish can one person be! Poor little Sydney! Always the victim, because no one else could possibly feel any sort of loss or hurt!"

The thought of Billy hating her made me smile as I gently pulled from his to reach under my bed "I got these for us, what do you think?"

The smirk on his face sends a gallop of joy to my heart as he takes the costume in his hand "ha, perfect, creepy to."

I can't help but bite my lip nervously as I place my hands over his "B-Billy?"

His amber gaze fills with concern and never leaves me as he disregards the costume on the nightstand "Katie, baby what's wrong?"

I'm terrified, I can barely breathe and I know if I don't do this now I might never do it, so with a hard swallow and shallow breath I blurt quickly "I-love-you!"

I keep my eyes closed; to scared he'll start laughing or something. What a silly girl I am… What shocks me is the hand cupping my face, lips brushing my ear as a calm voice proclaims in a whisper "I love you to."

"Wha-what?" My fearful orbs blink open to find Billy absently playing with a piece of my hair, a small wisp of smile on his face before meeting my gaze "Katie, you're _my girl_ and I _love _you."

I practically throw myself into his arms, a small giggle of utter relief on my lips as I burrow my face into his neck. Its then I realize I'm actually sitting in his lap, pressed firmly on top of those strong thighs. My gaze strays from the soul swallowing orbs to those welcoming lips with wonton lick of my own. We lean in gingerly, like we had kissed a million times before, his moist lips meeting my slightly quivering ones. This kiss is the kiss a first kiss should be, but not ours, it quickly becomes more, a messy mix of all the kisses we've shared, from the starved, passion filled make outs, to the stolen chase pecks.

This was more than a kiss; it was our relationship, our bond, us… It was us.

Bully's lips never leave mine as his coarse hands gently lay me against the comforter. I feel his hands roaming over my thinly covered form, griping my hip closer, grazing my breast with a longing and squeezing my thigh possessively. I never once asked him to stop or stumbled as I had with Nick, I never felt anxious or pressured.

No, never with my Billy.

He brought a safeness and sense of belonging back into my life; I didn't even know I was drifting until he grounded me with his insane beauty and our united pain. We're the same you see, so sinfully similar.

Our lips part only out of desperate need for air and we pant hard against the others lips, ghosting touches and before my heart beat returns to normal and my courage fades I speak "Billy, will you fuck me?"

This small single sentence seems to snap him from the task of laying small butterfly kisses along my cheeks and jaw as he breathes into my skin "what?"

A layer of concern as well as excitement lines his voice as my hand, buried in his hair, makes soothing circles into his scalp. His head rises to meet my stare and I can already see the dark pools of lust paying for permission as my heart jackhammers against my chest "I want to have sex, with you."

He seems to be letting that sink in, forcing himself to take steady breaths "Katie, we don't have to…"

That sentence dies on my lips as I pull him to me with a heated kiss, opening my legs to let him fall snuggly between them, pushing my hips into his to make a valid point and I can already feel him there, half hard and waiting for me.

"Billy I love you, and for tonight, just tonight I want to forget about the Plan and Sydney and Aaron. They don't matter, not right now. Nothing matters but us baby." I can see the hesitation in his eyes, so I grind myself slowly against his aching cock, now at full mast and watch his eyes flutter as a small moan escapes him.

I continue to grind against him, needing him as I speak innocently "I want you Billy… don't you want me?"

That seem to be what breaks the camel's back as his lips crash onto mine in a harsh, lip bruising kiss as he mutters between breathes and kisses "god yes, I want you, you have no idea… but wait, wait… Katie, if you don't want this, at any point, just tell me ok? Just say the word and it all stops, you know that right?" his face is stern and filled with concern, pushing through the darkening lust; it warms my heart as I nod with a reassuring smile.

His hand moves to grips mine, the other clasping onto my thigh as he kisses me with nothing but love, licking at my lips before trailing softly down to my jaw and throat, placing small kisses, licks and bites that make me whine and gasp. My hands find a mind of their own, switching from small tugs on his hair to light scratches on his biceps and back, somehow trying to pull him closer, to get more of him.

"Billy." I moan as his large hand palms my breast and he suckles my pulse point so hard I know I'll have to wear a scar tomorrow, but that doesn't matter, in fact it excites me, the idea of him branding me as his own, _always_. I can't help but arch my back as I feel his smile against the quickly forming hickey, conforming its completion with a meek kiss upon the bruised flesh.

He's suddenly stopped kissing me as a reach for the hem of his shirt, needing it off him needed to feel his skin against mine but he pulls back, those blown back amber orbs search my eyes for any hint of regret or fear, but there's none. I know this before he does, because how could I ever be afraid of my Billy, just to confirm it I tug hard on the offending shirt and rug desperately against him, pouting with a small huff because the stupid shirt is still on "Billy please…"

A smirk that quickly comes to his lips as he sits beck, pushing my hand away as he effortlessly dislodges the shirt. I don't see where I ends up and I don't care as my hands trail over his marble crafted chest, fingering the small trail of thin fair hair as his big hands snake under my baggy t-shirt, pushing it away and I let him lift it from me with a stretch of my arms over head, having to arch my back so I press into his chest.

A look fills his eyes I've seen many times before as he scans over the pale skin before him, but never this strong "Billy?" I whisper but he doesn't seem to hear me. He runs a hand from my abdomen up, past my bare breast, to lightly squeeze my neck, as he says in a trance-like-state "you are… so, beautiful."

The blush that creeps onto my heated cheeks only makes him groan as his lips fall to capture mine. We continue to undress the other, and honestly I have a little trouble with his buckle, but he chuckles and helps. Before I know it we're both as naked as the day we were born, clothes flung in various places across my bedroom. I can't help my curiosity as I steal a glance down between us and take in a deep breath at the sight of Billy's long heavy cock; I see a thick pulsing vain and a flush of red where the head turns an almost purple shade "Katie…?"

I hardly hear the concerned voice as my hand moves of its own accord to take him between my fingers "Fuck Katie!" the groan as his head falls into the curve of my neck brings a triumphant little smile to my lips as I gently stroke him in my dense grip, but then he grabs my wrist, stilling my movements.

Scared, I look into his eyes with a lick of my dry lips "did I do something wrong?"

"No, princess, you were doing just fine, a little too fine maybe. I just want you so bad!" at the lust filled gaze and wonton smile I calm myself, washed over with reassurance as I push my hips up so his tip brushes my moist lips "I want you to Billy, I want you inside me."

"Not yet." He mutters, moving to kiss me hard before burying his nose into my neck, tailing kisses down to my collarbone before laying kisses against my breast. A sly smirk gazes up at me as one hand starts kneading my right breast as those teasing lips take my left nipple into his mouth, his tongue swishing circles before his teeth nip almost too hard, making me arch and ache into his mouth before turning his attention the other breast, repeating the rough treatment as his free hand glides over and between my thighs.

"Oh fuck." I gasp as he rubs at the slick wetness he crated, two strong fingers circling my clit none to gently before one slowly, tortuously slow works itself inside me.

It feels foreign and scary but oh god as he moves, moves to slide further inside before pulling out, over and over and over, I almost stop breathing as a second digit joins the first, stretching me while his thumb plays with my small bud of nerves, slowly breaking me apart to his liking as Billy lavishes my breasts with possessive kisses and harsh bites.

Somehow, lost in the quivering pleasure he coursed through my frail body, Billy had moved to plant kisses and markings along my stomach, inching lower and lower until… "Jesus Fuck Billy!"

It's inside me, actually inside, I can feel his tongue twisting and stretching, trying to burrow his face deeper into my aching pussy as I gasp for air. My hand somehow lands on his head entwined with sharp pulls of his hair as he laps at me like your favorite desert. Long coarse fingers pistoling into me while that heavenly tongue curls around my swollen clit, ripping a small broken scream from me as my body is costumed with a white, hot flash of heat that ripples through my body.

Breathe Katie, breath.

I feel him crawling up my limp, panting, blissed out mess of a body with a triumphant smirk on those deliciously evil lips "Like?"

"I think you broke me" I gasp between breaths.

"Almost… are you sure?" he laughs with a bite of his lip, hands trailing loosely around my body as I smile, pushing forward towards those sinful lips with a biting kiss, it's weak but wonton and I can taste myself on him, sweet and tangy.

Lost in the kiss my hands roam the toned muscles of his body before reaching to stoke the pad of my thumb over the head of his dick, smearing the pearl of pre-cum, my eyes never leaving his face as I raise my hand to suck the salty liquid from my thumb. Billy sucks in a breath as those impossibly dark eyes brighten with utter fucking want "Fuck Katie…"

"That's the plan." I giggle as he lines himself up; I can feel the head poking lightly at my wet lips as our eyes lock, with a bite of my lip I nod meekly, clinging to his forearms as his body plunges forward, burring himself inside me.

AH FUCK!

My body tenses instantly because it fucking hurts! It's like the winds been knocked out of me a hundred times over… after all it has been a very long time since I last did this.

I can feel him panting half sentences into the curve of my throat and out of the corner of my eye I see his hand gripping the pillow like a vice so after a long moment I turn to place my lips on ear and whisper "Billy… move."

And he does, he moves slow and steady; trailing kisses as the pain dulls, giving way to the pleasure as my hips move to meet his and a large groan of joy slips out of my parted lips. It takes me a second to realize he's watching me, watching what he's doing to me, then there it is, that primal glaze covering his eyes and I want it, I want all of it. I bury my hand in his hair, I him down into a fierce and needy kiss, pistoling my hips higher to get more of him inside me, slow and gentle be damned.

He grips my thigh, pushing it higher as I bite his lip, tasting sweet sticky blood as our movements become rapid and wild "Oh god Katie."

"More Billy, please god harder baby! Please…" my brain just isn't working; I mean how could it with all this fucked out bliss he's forcing out of me.

"Yeah? You want it?" he smirks into as his free had circles my aching clit, throwing my head back I half scream "Fuck yes, please Billy, please fuck me."

Nuzzling my cheek with his nose he smirks darkly "since you begged so pretty for me…"

With that the hand on my thigh moves to hook into my knee, pushing it against my chest as his free hand gripping my wrist as mine claws at his arm, my other leg circling his waist as he fucks into me like a jackhammer, biting at my neck and tits and bruising my lips with harsh kisses "god Katie, you're so wet for me… so tight! You need me, don't you baby?" Our sweet romantic pace has been tainted with our feral nature, but Jesus that just makes it better, make this moment truly us. We're animal's after all. "Yes, I need you, need you so fucking bad baby, please, please."

I can feel the rise again as I arch to meet his thrust for thrust, the tight grip on my wrist and the leg biting at the pleasure as his hand let go of my sore wrist to circle my needy, throbbing clit and mummers with every thrust "come on princess, come for me, show me how much you love me, fucking come… for… _me_."

"Holy Fuck Billy!" I scream in pure bliss, I can feel every nerve on my body set on fire as he fucks me through it with hasty, rough thrusts until his short nails bite into my skin and he slumps against me, still twitching inside me and mumbling my name with his face in the crook of my neck.

We pant heavily in the fucked-out fog as his hands rounded my frail waist, my fingers stoking his back and playing with his hair absently. I don't know how much time passes until we untangle ourselves, but as we do he looks at me with that smile, that smile that's only for me as he pulls be to lie on his sex-sweated chest "I love you Katie"

"I love you to Billy" I smile sleepily as I breathe him in, I know he'll have to leave before I wake up, before my mom gets home and his dad realizes he's missing but right now as we lay together, his hands in my hair and playing with my bracelet on the hand slumped on his chest, our legs tangled and his lips gently kissing my head I realize that there is one thing I can thank Sydney for, bringing us together…I have my Billy…and we'll celebrate that ankle deep in her blood, stood in the other's arms.

_The Perfect Ending!_


	6. The First Kill

**RE-EDITED**

Hey guys! So here it is! The first kill scene, tell me what you think. Please review for updates.

thanx

JJ

X x

So this is really it, tonight's the night. The beginning in the chain, everything's perfectly in place. I set up my rehearsed alibi over the weekend, having lifted my mom's lunch before she left only to show up at the hospital later that night with cheeky smile and lunch in hand, leaving with a bottle of Valium concealed in my jacket; breaking into the medical supply room was easier than I thought it would be actually. I then invited Erin to stay over tonight, a regular thing for us and crushed a small but precise dose of the pills into her drink; she's always been a lightweight with prescription drugs.

As the sun had finally set and Erin's light snores filled the rickety old house I look over myself in my bedroom mirror, the baggy black shirt hanging off my small frame, the blue jeans more something Erin would wear than me and the ugly black worker boots snugly holding my feet. I've pulled my usually free flowing blonde curls into a tight braid… I barely recognize myself.

I bought all this forever ago, hardly ever worn but handy for when I'm gardening with mom or helping redecorate and stuff, I don't want to ruin my good clothes after all, especially with blood. Ever tried getting blood out of a lace dress? Nightmare!

In my so-not-me outfit I quickly sprint down the stairs with a raggedy old bag in hand, filled with the costumes, a finely sharpened blade and a few other choice treats. I smile when I see Erin in her PJ's sleeping docilely peaceful on the sofa, thanks to the help of the sedatives. I carefully take the patchwork quilt from the back of the sofa and tuck it snuggly around the noisy little sleeper with a kiss to her brow "night Erin."

The tap on the window makes me jump for a microsecond at seeing Billy's dark smirking face throw the glass I instantly relax. Once I lock up my drugged best friend safely in the house Billy and I walk hand in hand to his car as I ask "Stu?"

"Called about half an hour ago, He's all set, shacked up with that skank Tatum. It's better just you and me anyway… this is too important for him to screw up. You ready for this princess?" I can't help the hard swallow that hits the back of my throat, licking my parched lips as I nod quickly.

So with a quick stolen kiss and a squeeze of my hand Billy turns the key, bringing the car to life as we head to end others along the sheepish little town, to Casey Becker's house.

When we parked near the old wood of the house, the dusk sky now almost black with washes of blue light, Billy and I quickly change into our outfits and I can feel the blood rushing through my ears, my chest pounding hard as I pass the cloned cellular and the voice changer thing to Billy's eager hand. He'd bought the voice thingy (DE-modifier I think he called it) for pranks years ago apparently, left to gather dust in the attic until his had forced him to clean it out last month, a very useful little tool indeed.

We wait patiently for Steve as I jitter my foot and bite my twitching my fingers, not Billy though; no he has this calm stature, like he's just waiting for the bus or something. When we see the asshole ride up in his precious truck Billy moves like lightning, smashing him in the head with the blunt shaft of the blade before he even has a chance to shut the car door, knocking him out cold.

We move to start duck-taping him to one of the patio chairs, just out of site in the shadows as he starts to blink back to consciousness. As panic sets in, Billy finish taping off Steve's legs while I cover him mouth with a sticky silver strip before he manages to scream, then quickly rip off my mask "hey Steve…"

He looks at me wide eyed and frantic, pleading, but I just let out a small giggle and then stab him pitilessly through the knee, his scream greatly muffled into a grunt thanks to the tape. Billy watches me, I can picture his face through the mask, an excited smirk and dark amber flecked orbs glittering in delight … it kind of eggs me on if I'm honest. So I lean barely a breath away from Steve's sweltering, bloody face and whisper in the sweetest voice "Guess what tonight is Steve, go on guess… no ok well tonight Steve, is the night you and that fucking whore Casey meet bloody and brutal demise. And do you know why?"

His horror stricken expression glazes with uncertainty that makes my blood boil as I growl "Really? No idea? Wow you truly are an asshole… you hurt _Erin_! _My _Erin, my best friend and thought you could just get away with it! I don't fucking think so! ...so now, you die… Painfully!" I slip back on my mask as he sobs to-little-to-late apologies and cries like a little girl.

I offer a small nod, the go ahead through the thin fabric to which Billy holds the cell and DE-modifier to his mask covered face and I have to remind myself to breathe more than once because this is it, this is the first link in the chain to Sydney fucking Prescott.

I stand close to Billy as Steve tries uselessly to wiggle free and I listen to Casey flirt shamelessly with _my Billy_, not even knowing who the fuck he is and denying her poor boyfriend's existence, what a slut!

Then as he makes the deliberate mistake, playing the game almost to perfectly, wanting to freak her out, I move to stand to the shadows of the house as she turns on the patio light, Steve struggling for attention and calling for help. My elbow meets his face to silence the boy, making his nose bleed with the force of it.

Then Casey makes the worst mistake…she hangs up.

Now Billy really doesn't like that and I can tell just by how he's standing that he's pretty pissed off. So when he calls again he dose the needy thing but on the third redial he dose the scary thing, taunting her, scaring her, now that seems to get her attention, I can practically see his smile through the mask as he nods his head backwards towards the front of the house. I move stealthily to play my little role, ringing the doorbell. I have to stifle a giggle at her scream and roll my eyes as she sobs "who's there?"

I mean seriously? This girl is supposed to like scary movies and she can't even follow the most basic rules?

Pathetic!

I get back around the house just as the patio light flickers on, Casey screams at the sight of Steve, bound and injured. She whimpers pathetically as I search the darkness for my own boyfriend, leaning into the wall with a small smile as I find him across the yard.

The lights go out and I know it's started, she's playing the game and I can't help but feel a sense of pride as the bleeding boy looks from Billy to me, both on opposite sides, but he's unable to tell the sniffling blonde.

I wonder if he'd save her if we gave him the choice, him for her, her for him.

_**Love**_ or _**Survival**_?

Would _Billy_ save _me_? Would we _die_ for each other?

Yes, I know that instantly because in the end we're the only ones that could ever understand the other, we're the same, we're one.

I would die for him and I know he'd do more than kill for me.

I smile at the thought; it'd be a beautiful way to go… heroic even.

To die for someone you love would be a perfect death indeed.

I'm so lost in my train of thought that it takes a second for the muffled scream to register as the light almost blinds me. Billy moved so fast he was just a blur and as my eyes adjusted to light and all I see is red, deep and dark and there's so much!

I bring my hand to my mouth, choking slightly on my own spit as I gasp in horror, fear and guilt; this isn't like gutting a pig!

I can see Steve's intestines falling sloppily from him into his lap, the blood pooling and dripping around him, from him, his head fallen back, his empty eyes glazed with nothing but his face is frozen in a death mask of agony and terror.

_**What have I done? **_

I can't help but be horrified at the gory scene before me, my conscience finally making some sort of appearance. This isn't just talk and planning anymore, this is very fucking real!

I feel the silent sobs cruse down my hidden face as I watch Billy with a slight jump as he suddenly breaks the window with one of the patio chairs. I can't move, my limbs are numb, I don't remember how to move them.

I flitch as a large gloved hand grabs my arm, pulling me into the house gently with a firm grip and I follow, staring blankly at the body as Billy whispers "I'll check upstairs, you see if she's down here!" I'm sure that if he could see my face he'd ask questions but he can't and he's hyped up on adrenaline from the kill, from killing Steve, the guy I knew, whose mom made almond cake for school fairs, who loved football and was actually really good at Math… Steve, the guy I _asked_ Billy to kill.

He races off to search for the next victim… Casey! Not Victim, I mean Casey, god what is wrong with me? I don't search like Billy told me to, I stand perfectly still with Steve's cooling corpse behind me, a million questions running through my terrified little mind.

Is _this_ what I really want?

To be a cold-blooded _murderer_?

Some _psycho_ on the news that turns your stomach?

Then, over the screaming voice in my head telling me to run far and fast comes a shrill little whisper… do I really _not_ want to do this?

To not get them back for _my pain_?...

For_ Billy's_?...

For _Erin's_?...

I mean everything's so different now. I mean I have Billy, the Jack to my Ripper and I could have that little bitch Sydney's head on my fucking mantel!

But do I really want that?

To be a _**MONSTER**_?

A hustling sound breaks my heavy thoughts as I pace robotically through the house. Turning on my heel I'm met with Casey's screaming face and I guess you could say I panic because on the impulse to make her stop screaming, to be silent, because if Billy hears her… just shut up! I somehow manage to smash my delicate little hand through the window on the urge to almost save her, save us both. A sharp, agonizing pain shoots through it as I grab her arm only for Casey to smash the fucking phone into my face!

Seriously, the face? Not Cool!

"Billy!" I scream as blood dribs from my poor little nose, I can even taste it.

I feel him kneel beside me, a worried hand on my back as I mutter angrily "outside" he moves hurriedly to help me to my feet before racing after that little slut. What? Bitch hit me in the face with a fucking phone for god's sake. The face people!

Ripping away the mask and wiping the stilled blood from my sore nose I scream in frustration and strand to chase after the pair. Not even sure what I'm doing as I reattach the ghost mask to my face.

My mouth dries at the sight of Billy over the blonde, strangling her while her parents car actually pulls into the driveway, oblivious to what's going on to their daughter just a few feet away. I'm frozen to the spot in terror because I seriously don't know what scares me more, watching yet another person die because of _me_ or Billy and I being found like this, the blood clearly on our hands, the way my mom and Kyle would look at me, the way Erin would cry... the way I'd end up losing Billy.

I watch as yet again Casey uses the phone as a weapon, hitting Billy much like she'd hit me before slowly crawling away, trying in vain to make a some sort of sound through her crushed windpipes, begging for her mother's help like a small child.

I see Billy trying to compose himself and Casey save herself, between them I make my choice.

Quickly I grab the fallen blade from where Billy's catching his breath and stride to the broken blonde, pushing her easily to onto her back, she's so weak and pathetic and like hell is she a natural blonde!

While I lean over her, knife in the air, ready to make my first real kill, she feebly pulls my mask away and anguished orbs search mine for a reason why and for some reason I can't seem to find one. I can feel the blade shake in my unsteady hand as Billy's deep lulling voice comes beside me "Do it Katie! Remember why we have to do this!"

I dare not look at him, away from the bleeding girl beneath me as I ask myself why? My conscience winning the gory battle going on inside me but then there it is, one sentence that tips the scales so dramatically "For _Erin_, Katie, remember what they did to her!"

I do remember.

I remember everything. Erin and I, as she helps patch up my scrapped shin and hands after falling out of a tree with a healing kiss to each wound, us eating ice-cream, watching movies and bitching about people we don't like in our pj's. I picture her warm, loving brown eyes, her sweet caring smile and her never-ending laugh and then of her tear, mascara stained face, the hurt and humiliation in those tender dark orbs.

She looked so _broken_, so hurt… and all I wanted in the world was to make her smile again, hear her laugh, I just wanted to make it better.

For _Her._

I just watch as the knife falls into the hilt, burying it into her heaving breast, scraping the bone and the blood racing to colour the ground around us as I pull it out and do it _again_, and _again_ and _**again**_. Billy grabs my arm mid-air; it's still shaking but no longer out of fear, but adrenaline, the rush of the kill. I can almost feel the pride rushing from him as I stand with fresh blood dripping from my mask while I carefully tuck the blood coated blade away with the last chord of my conscience.

With a lick of my lips I run to the old tree I remember I once played at outside her house as Billy drags Casey, _the body_, over. I quickly make a double end noose out of the rickety swing rope as Billy hoists the barely there corpse I tighten the make-do noose onto her heavily bruised neck.

Billy silences the phone with the press of a button; her parents distort voices kind of ruining the mood. I watch her for a moment, just about alive, while Billy disappears to get the concealed car. I tilt my head, observing her fight for every breath, trying in vain to hold on to her snivelling existence. I pulled down my mask just over my chin, because I want her to see me, the girl she's known her whole life but ever really seen… Her Killer!

A smile I didn't know I could smile, a Billy smile, rises to my porcelain face as I pull out the gloriously red dipped blade and in one feral, precise, cruel swipe of my arm I'm opening her up like the oozing first bite of a jelly doughnut.

Billy wave to me almost franticly as creek of the house door opens. I move as fast as my feet can carry me, jumping into the passenger seat just as a Mrs. Becker's scream ripples through the small town, muffling the engine as we drive to safety, while Mr. Becker sprints across the long yard, the phone in Casey's hand falls to the floor as her father falls to his knees in heartbroken despair, seeing nothing but a mangled mutilated corpse that was left of his little girl and you know what the biggest, most messed up thing about all this is, I'm not even sorry.

I barely move as we park near Sydney's house, don't look him in the eye as he kisses my cheek then leaves to climb through that bitches window just to try and get her to fuck him, please like that breast-less little nothing could have any idea how to satisfy _my_ Billy.

Fuck I hate this!

It's not fair!

Having her touch what's mine, it makes my skin crawl and itch but I know it has to be done, those are the rules. Once that slut gives it up then she's as good as embalmed!

I try to shake the thoughts of them away, turning the rear-view mirror to look myself over, my black costume is coated in dark drying blood you can barely see, I take it off, finding my clothes underneath are surprisingly pretty clean apart from a few blood spots. My nose hurts like a bitch, but is thankfully unscratched despite the momentary nosebleed.

The car door opens with a pissed off mumble as Billy climb in "fucking prude! Don't worry baby, we'll get her, she's breaking." He takes my hand with a small kiss to the knuckles as he starts the car and I can't help but be a little relived she didn't give in.

The drive is quiet, a comfortable silence as we bask in the afterglow, and I can honestly say that I'm ok, I'm better than ok. I'm happy.

"So…how do you feel?" Those amber glazed chocolate orbs look into me as we park outside my falling down house, he's unsure I know that much, unsure about what's going on in my pretty little head.

I just look at him for a moment with a bite of my lip to curb my smile, contemplating the night's events and answer sweetly "I feel…free, alive. Like that feeling you get after being on a rollercoaster, the rush! But more, you know? Duh of course you know."

With a low chuckle he smiles and leans in for a brutal, teeth clashing kiss before his brow touches mine "yeah I do, but you, you did so good tonight princess! I'm so fucking proud of you."

I beam at that, pulling him in for one more, needy kiss before getting out of the car. As I start to walk up the cobbled path I feel his heated gaze on me, my mind wondering to the sleeping girl I left of the sofa. So I turn on my heel with a serious stare "Billy I love you, but I love Erin to and I don't want her involved. She's always known I'm… you know, not right, but I don't want her to see this part of me, not ever. I need her safe Billy, she's can't be a part of this!"

He scans over me through the small gab of the window before that mastered crooked smile comes into play "ok, whatever you want Katie."

I smile light-heartedly once more, back to my bubbly self as I lean through the window for one final peck "thank you baby. Goodnight, love you."

"Night Katie, I love you to." He watches me practically dance to my door step, waving as I close the door behind me.

I find Erin exactly where I left her, soundly, safely passed out on the sofa. With a quick change into my pink cloud pyjamas from earlier I carefully stash the 'Kill-Bag' out of sight in the back of my closet.

On the drive home Billy explained how he and Stu would get hold of Mr Prescott in the early morning with the help of duct tape and knock to the head as he was leaving again for some work thing. Actually for a concerned parent he leaves Sydney alone quite a bit, hell maybe he can't stand the little brat either.

As I sit on the sofa, lifting Erin's head into my lap, playing with her short black hair, not really paying attention to whatever's on the screen I think about what tomorrow will bring, the fear, the panic, questioning, uncertainty and mistrust, the entire town will be locked in a cage of their own horrors and suspicion.

I can barely wait.

REVIEW OR I'LL SENT BILLY AFTER YOU! AND NOT IN THE FUN WAY! hehe


	7. Scare

The next day as I look myself over in the mirror, my blonde curls flawless, my crimson dress matching the blood spilled the night before, I look different, but not. Its strange, I feel alive, like every nerve has been given an electric current! This must be that rush that Billy had in his eyes while he killed Steve and Maureen, just like as I killed Casey.

When Erin and I drive into the parking lot, camera crews everywhere she asks "what the fucks happening?" I just make the most confused face I can I muster, looking around in interest "don't know, lets go find out." as we park my mustang I see Nick and take a jog over "Nick what going on?" I ask innocently and his eyes widen "Steve Oath and Casey Becker were butcher last night, like animals!" I gasp in fake horror, much like Erin's, but hers is real "oh my! Have they found the killer?" he shakes his head and Erin grasps my hand "I cant believe their dead!" she says thoughtfully. I look over to the stairs and see Tatum and Sydney "we should go, bye Nick!" he takes my wrist as we start walking and says "be careful Katie, Erin." so sweetly.

When we reach the girls they talk about what happened, how the police have nothing to go on and are just pulling at straws, when Tatum says their questioning the whole school I feel a shudder run through me. Ok Katie, time to put those acting skills to work.

The entire school was silent, teachers barely teaching because of the shock, all this over some slut and a piece of shit jock? No, it's the fear that's getting them, the fear of being next. I'm sitting in History when they call my name, I go Himbry's office and take my seat "Hello" they smile at me, Tatum's brother included, I've met him a few times "hey Katie" the sheriff smiles at me and I sigh. Then they start the questioning "Katie were you close to Casey Becker or Steve Oath?" I shake my head "no, I didn't really know them at all, but I spoke to Casey a few times, she was on the student counsel so…" he nods as Dewey takes notes and then asks "Katie is it true you attacked Steve Oath a few months ago." I sigh and nod "yes, not my best decision, but I was angry." he looks at me sceptical "why were you angry with him? What did he do?" I just look at him and explain "he hurt the feelings of my friend and made a fool of her, I got overprotective." he makes a 'huh' sound "so you had a problem with Steve, enough to hurt him." my eye brows shoot up at that and I sit up straight "now wait a minute! I was mad yeah! So I scratched him up and I keyed his truck, but that's it!" they look at me as I sit back and my eyes begin to water "I wished him dead for hurting Erin like that, I wanted him to pay for it, but now,…I feel so ashamed for it, so guilty because I never thought it would actually happen!" I sob and principle Himbry places a hand on my shoulder "come on Katie, I think that enough questioning!" as he hand me a tissue, his hand going lower than necessary on my back as he guides me out. Pervert!

Later at lunch I sit next to Erin and Randy, Billy throwing me the odd smile when no one was looking, the conversation was all about the killing and the questioning, the theories running from mouth to mouth. As Stu says a girl couldn't have killed them he looks at me with that stupid grin, idiot! I fight back the snarl as Sydney ask how we could gut someone, but cant fight the smile as Stu and Randy make fun of the situation. When Sydney storms off Billy acts pissed, but I can see the outline of his smile, just out of site.

Later that night, Mom reluctant to go to work, but I talked her into it, said how I had friends coming over and Erin was picking me up after her Dad installed all new locks on the windows and doors. I look to Billy as I meet him outside Sydney's house, my car hidden round back on the old dirt road, he pushed me up onto the wall of the house and kissed me with a longing brutality "Finally!" he breaths as he lifts me up by my thighs, my dress riding up to my waist as he roughly palms my breast. I bite his lip playfully, but can taste the tangy copper of his blood.

He growls into the kiss as the sound of his zipper echo's though the quite surroundings. He has one hand as a vice on my creamy thigh, the other stroking me though my soaked panties, only to forcefully pull them aside and slam into me. I meet with every hard thrust and muffled shout. He grips the back of my hair and I dig my nails into his upper arms as we fall over the edge together. He smiles at me, cracking his neck "good girl" he says and I smile happily.

We right our clothes and I change into the Ghost/death costume. As Billy calls her from the cloned Cell from my car I wait for the sound of her front door to open. When it dose and her arrogant ass walks out I slip in quickly, hiding in the closet, listening to every word. This isn't about killing her, this is about making her scared, making her feel singled out and targeted for the kill, like I was. It was Billy's idea, he's so thoughtful. However, as I feel her struggling beneath me, see her fear as I run the blade over her chest I just want to do it! I want her dead! But that plan fails as she kicks me and I chase her upstairs, but as I try to fight my way in, swinging my blade as she tries to call for help I see those piercing brown eyes from the corner of the window, telling me to get the fuck gone, now! And I obey, after all its Billy.

I drive home, and wait for Erin's Dad's car to drive up to the house, its an old banger, nothing like my baby. I smile as I open the door, getting into the car, concealing my two cellular's, one cloned, one mine, the voice changer and costume. Later as we sit in her room my cell goes off and I look to Erin "its my mom, back in a sec." she nods, filling her mouth with popcorn as I grab my back, recognizing the number as Stu's, when I expected Billy's "Stu?" he's breathing heavily "OH man Katie they arrested him, they got Billy man! Syd said it must have been him because he was there and all this bullshit! What are we going to do?" I groan in anger "fucking bitch! Ok, Stu, just calm down, they have no ever dance, he'll be out by tomorrow" I can hear his worried tone "how do you know?" and I smile "just trust me." then hang up. I pull the clone and changer and dial Tatum's number, when her mom asks I hold the changer to my mouth "is Sydney there?" and she go' to fetch her. When she answers I spit venomous words and then she asks "who are you?" and I snarl "you'll find out soon enough, I promise!" and hang up.

I look into the mirror, Billy's gaze sharing back at me "oh yeah Syd, real soon." then put my things back into the back and get back to my best friend, but only thinking of how good it felt to have that slut at my mercy, no matter, soon I'll have her blood in my hands and I'll smile as the light fades from her eyes, just not soon enough!

_**HEY GUYS! REMEMBER TO REVIEW FOR UPDATES :D**_


	8. School

_**Hey guys! So I know that theres two reviews that are from me, but I was on my mates fone on my account dident log off and he'd reviewd on my account! So whatever XD REVIEW!**_

Then next morning I leave Erin's early, had her dad take me home so I could get my car, making up some bullshit about forgetting my underwear. I smile to my mom as I grab the keys from the counter and she shouts "wait!" and walks over to me with a brown bag "here's some lunch, there's ten bucks in there as well just in case you need it." I open the bag, finding some food I like and the ten dollar bill, but I also see a can of pepper spray, I just look at her and she shrugs "its just something to help me sleep while your at school, so I know your protected. Cant blame a mother for wanting her baby safe." I just smile and hug her tight "I love you Mom, you know that right?" she looks at me confused "of cause I do, you're my little girl. I love you to baby." I hug her again. I know how lucky I am, having a mother who'd do anything for me, like help me bury her husbands body in the yard.

I pick Stu up on my way to the police station and when we see Billy and Mr Loomis we run over, I cant control myself as I fly into his arms "thank god Billy" he holds onto me and says "its ok, I'm fine." as I pull away he smiles and Stu throws his arm over his shoulder "hey, so how's it feel to be a free man?" jokingly and Billy pushes him off. I look to Mr Loomis, who's staring at me in question about mine and his son's interaction, but I just smile kindly "dad this is Katie Geller, Katie, my dad." I take his hand and am nothing but the innocent girl next door, he smiles and nods as we all walk to my car, going to school.

As we walk in all eyes are on Billy, the whispers are deafening, they look at us, the three killers of Woodsboro, with no idea of what we are and it make me smile. The Idiot, the Perfect Guy and the Girl Next Door, who'd ever suspect that?

Its just after first period and I turn the corner, seeing Stu, Tatum, Erin and Sidney, at the lockers. I sigh inwardly and make a bee line for the bathroom, my bag firmly over my shoulder, I hate how close Erin's getting to them, because they'll be gone soon, but hey, she'll still have me and we'll get through it, like we always have. As I stand and get ready to leave the cubical I hear the bathroom door open and see Sydney through the faint crack, when Jennifer, the snobby cheerleader and her friend Sophie start talking about how its possible that Sydney could have done it, I find myself liking Jennifer a whole lot more. I have an idea and quickly pull out my jeans, boots and costume. I wait until I hear the girls leave, slipping the jeans under my dress and my slip-on's into my bag on the back of the toilet, I call her name gently, and hear her moving as I stand on the seat in my boots, but when she asks "is anyone there?" I calmly get down and slip the black material over myself and the mask on my face. As I unlock the door she makes a run for it and I try to grab her, she get out, running for her life and I laugh to myself "stupid bitch!" giggling as I change back into my normal attire. That was fun.

I smile as I stand outside by the math block, just round from the main entrance, while principal Himbry makes the announcement of cut classes and curfew at that moment I see Stu taking to Sydney and Tatum, inviting them to the party no doubt, I smile wider as he walks over and I hand him the bag "so you know what to do?" he nods eagerly "make a distraction out of Principal Himbry." he recites and I nod "good, just wait until campus is clear we don't want any witnesses now do we?" he nods and Billy comes over "hey so everything set" I nod like the submissive student and Stu holds up the kill bag "yeah man, I always wanted to kill a teacher dude. I'll catch you later!" he says as he walks off the get ready.

Once he's out of site Billy pushes me gently into the wall, but I push on his chest "Billy we cant, people will see." he just smiled that sinister smile, letting the fake Billy break away and the true animal inside come out, he leans in a flash of amber crosses his eyes as his lips meet mine and I grip his shirt. He pulls back reluctantly and smiles "tonight's the night princess, you ready?" I laugh lightly and nod "fuck yeah" with a quick peck he walks away and I practically skip over to my car, seeing Erin leaning against it.

I smile to her and she says "you and Billy seem awful friendly just now" I plaster on my smile and take her hand "Billy and I are friends Erin, he's a great guy" she nods her head "yeah, that kiss just looked real great" I look at her and she says "look Erin…" but she puts her hand up that isn't holding mine "Katie what you do with your personal life id your biz, but I know how much you like him and I just don't want his stringing you along." I smile and take both her hands "he isn't stinging my anywhere, he's breaking up with Sydney, tonight actually at the party. He loves me Erin." she smiles at this and nods "good, because if he hurts you, he'll have me to answer to. I'm happy for you Katie-girl." I just give her a hug and smile "that's why you're my best friend" and we go to get ready for tonight. Tonight's the night, my only worry is getting Erin out of the way, but there's something else, this strange tingling up my spine, and I can feel something, someone watching me.


	9. Lets Get This Party Started!

**_hey hey! sorry for the delay! anyway i noticed a girl in the film who seemed to match my Katie! see if you can find her! :) REVIEW_**

**_JJ_**

**_xoxo_**

Later as I stand in the video store, where the three of us arranged to meet as the 'all's good, Himbry's dead' sign, I see Dania, who's on the student council with me, I smile at her, she's taller and slimmer than me, the same shade of blonde, but straight and short and kind of mouthy, but a nice girl, not sure of greens her colour though. Anyway… I smile as I see Billy walk in, he comes over and is his charming self, offering me some chocolate taffies, my favourite! I smile as I take it and the watches my mouth as I slowly pop it in, oblivious to Dania, who he barely looks at. At that moment a hand go's though my looped arm "hey Billy! Katie you ready to bounce?" I smile to Erin and nod "yeah, later Dania, Billy we'll see you tonight?" he nods with a smile but before we can walk away Erin smiles to him "hey Billy, you make sure what you said would happen tonight happens, ya hear me?" he looks at me and I glance at him with fear, but he just gives her a reassuring nod "don't worry Erin, this is one promise I'll never break." he says looking at me, and I cant fight the blush that run's up my face. She just nods and we leave, when we get outside I say "you didn't have to do that!" she just smiles and gets into the car "yeah, Katie-girl I did! I needed to know for sure he wasn't fucking with your overly trusting nature!" I shake my head and turn the car into drive "I do not have an overly trusting nature!" I say and she just chuckles "sure you do babe, its right under all the butter-wouldn't-melt girl next door and over the loaded gun psycho, but that's why you're my best friend and I love you." I look at her and smile "I love you to Erin." and we drive off to get ready.

Dewey came to pick us up from mine at eight, Erin wearing baggy combats, boots, her short her in messy curls and a nice fitted yellow vest top, I decided to go with a crisp white sundress, ending just before the knee and sleeves just brushing my knuckles, with matching white slip-ons, I pulled my curls up into a messy bun, and added my singly pearl stud earrings. I smile as we leave and my mom comes out with us "deputy Riley? Will you be staying at the party?" she asks unsure and I smile up at her "yes he is mom, besides how much safer can I get than a house full of people?" she nods with a worried look and Erin smiles "don't worry Mary, I'll take care of her." she breaths a sigh of relief and smile "ok, you girls stick together now, Erin, your in charge of bringing my baby home safe!" my best friend nods as we get in the car and drive off. On the ride tatum says "your mom's kind of a drag Katie!" I close my fist tight and shrug "not usually, she's pretty cool. Its just with all that's happening." she nods and says "yeah sure, because anyone who calls their mom cool is so a mommy's girl!" I want to smack her, my mom's amazing and she's a fucking whore! Calm down Katie, she'll be dead soon, just remember that.

When we get to the party things seem pretty normal, but as we set up the food I get a moment with Stu "where'd you put the bag?" he just looks at the others wearily and says "under my bed, door's locked." I nod and get back to being the social girl, because this is going to be one _hell_ of a party!

As Stu asks the annoying girlfriend of his to get a beer and goes to answer the door he slips me his room key and I say to Erin, handing her my beer "I'm just going to bathroom" she nods and I run upstairs and grab the kill bag, I smile at the corn syrup in there and quickly and quietly follow Tatum into the kitchen, I shut the door, change, then slip inside the garage, smiling at Stu who shuts the door behind me and keeps watch. I hide in the shadows after the cat scares us both, she tries the door, but I already know its locked from the outside. Using the universal garage remote, I turn out the lights, when she turns them back on and the door starts to rise I stand by the door, closing her in with the wall switch.

She turns and automatically thinks I'm Randy, dumb bitch, she thinks it a joke, a game, well it is, just not the kind she'll like, she makes jokes and bitchy comments right up until I slice her arm. She backs away in fear and pain, now she's getting it! I feel the adrenalin run through me. I chase after her, but she hits me with the freezer door, then runs for the locked one, idiot! As she starts throwing what's left of the beer bottles at me I moan in pain, that hurt! I run at her in a blind rage, but she ducks and I tumble over her. She tires to get through the cat flap, come on how skinny dose she think she is? I look at her for a minute and then look to the switch beside me on the wall. I smile as the door rises and she struggles and shouts for help. As the lights burst and her body still's, the sound of blood dripping to the floor around her I say "no one insults my mother!" and then knock lightly on the door. Stu opens it with a smile as I remove the mask and outfit hastily, shoving it into the bag "how'd it go?" I smile at him, I can taste the copper in my mouth and the trickle of it from the corner of my mouth "to easy! She was a screamer to!" he nods at that "you don't have to tell me!" I shake my head at him and go to rinse my mouth and fix my hair, my outfit as perfect as when I arrived. that's when I feel it again, that shiver, like I'm being watched, its familiar, a strange feeling of security.

I look over at Stu and say calmly as I pass him "call Billy." he nods like the obedient kid and I smile as Erin hands me back my beer. We laugh and joke as people start to leave, some wanting to get home early, I lean against the wall as Sydney shouts for Tatum and have the urge to tell her where she is, but I don't. a moment later Billy pops up and my eyes meet his for a second as he and Syd share a tense moment, Erin and I both listening intently. As they go upstairs he looks to me and the mask slips, both our faces shining with wolfish grins, I turn back to Erin, her eyes blown wide "Erin, what's wrong?" she just stares at me for a moment and says "I thought I saw…no, it nothing." she shakes her head, putting on a smile. She saw the beast inside that Billy and I share, but still she stands, firm at my side, my best friend.


	10. The Perfect Plan

I go into the kitchen to help with the snacks for the movie, a hand on my shoulder makes me jump "you ok?" I smile to Randy and nod "yeah, I'm good. So, how's your Sydney obsession?" he gives a cold chuckle "not great!" and I nod, picking up the bowl of chips and popping one into my mouth "look Randy, you know Erin likes you and we all know you like Syd, but if you looked past her, I think you'll see that Erin's a way better choice! What's so great about Sydney anyway?" I say more bitterly than I realize and he raises an eyebrow "o-kay, someone's not loving the Syd! Do you even like her? I mean, before a few months ago the entire world thought you hated her, minus Syd, so why did you go to the trouble to be her friend in the first place?" I look down at the chips bowl in my hand and shrug "I just wanted to be a better person, let bygones be bygones." he nods at that and then says "or…you wanted to get closer to your Billy obsession! I'm not as dumb as you guys think!" I laugh at that and shake my head "whatever! Let just go watch the movie." he nods and says "yes ma'am!" and we go and sit to watch our horror flicks.

As I sit next to Erin on the floor against the sofa, closest to the TV, completely zoned out she nudges me "Katie-girl you ok?" I smile and nod but she see's through it "liar! Don't worry, have faith in your man, or I'll just kick his ass!" I laugh at that as she throws her arm around me "Erin, you know I love you right?" she looks at me for a moment and says "cause, how could you not?" we laugh and she leans in "I love you to babe." and we go back to watching the movie, or everyone else is and I'm just thinking about running into a dark room and crying, because I know that just upstairs that fucking slut is all over _my_ Billy and it's driving me insane!

I hold in my smile as after a few more people leave the phone rings, Randy announcing that Himbry was found gutted and hung from the football field, nice touch Stu, gory, but nice. The rest of the guys, minus Randy, and the girls taking off to have a look, I turn to Erin and say "you going?" she shakes her head "nah, I promised your mom I'd stick with you." I nod lightly and smile, going to my back up plan to keep her out of this "you want another drink?" she nods "a soda would be great, I cant have Mary smelling beer on me when I'm meant to be watching out for you!" and Randy asks for beer. When in the kitchen I pull out a few sleeping pills and crush them with the end of the beer bottle, then gently scoop them up and sprinkle them into the soda glass. I hand the drugged drink to Erin and smile, I don't want her involved in this, I want her safe, because yeah I'm a psychotic murder, but she's still my best friend, murder spree or not!

I look at Erin who's now moved to the chair and a dazed Randy who's on the sofa and say "I'm going to get some aspirin, I'm getting a migraine." I stand and Erin nods "ok, we'll be here, hey did Stu go to the football field?" I look at her and say "I guess, abandoning the party guests, great hosting!" she laughs and I see that only a quarter of her soda's gone, but I know Erin, all the salty snacks will make her thirsty. I smack Randy playfully on the head as I walk past, laughing with Erin as I walk out the room.

I walk stealthily next to the back exit of Stu's parents room and look inside the open crack of the door. My heart drops at the sight of them, but as I watch the man I love thrusting on top of the girl I hate I realize he's hardly looking at her, barely kissing her, scrunching his eyes closed and silently mouthing something. I lean in to try and read his lips, blocking out Sydney's moans of pleasure, as I watch his lips move I see may name echoed like a ghost from them. Then it dawns on me, he doesn't even want her! He has to think of me and turn away just to be able to touch her like this, I know because whenever we make love like we're a Disney movie x-rated ending or fuck like wild animals clawing for release, he always looks at me, examines my face, like he gets off on the tilt of my almost scream and blessed out face, enjoys knowing he's making me feel all those amazing thing. I smile and shift slightly, a floorboard creaking under my movement, its not loud, but it still makes Billy's eyes snap open and meet mine, a breath of relief falls out of his mouth and I lean against the doorframe, smiling weakly as he watches me, thrusting on top of her "oh, Billy." groans the thing under him and he wrinkles his face in disgust, then looks to me again. I realise he needs help to keep going and slowly trail a hand down from my neck to my breast and squeeze lightly, moving my other hand slowly up my leg and thigh, the white material ridding up. He groans as I reach my white lace French knickers and gently rub myself through them, biting my lip at the look of pleasure as he watches me. I smile wickedly as I dip my hand into my underwear and stroke myself and whisper "Billy…" as I look into his hungry eyes "Katie? What are you doing?" I turn and see Stu and quickly remove my hands and turn back to Billy with an apologetic look and then walk over to Stu's room "Katie, what…" but he's cut off as I bite "none of your dammed business! Now get ready!" he just nods and pulls out the costume.

I sit on the bed with the blade and red dyed corn syrup, I look at Stu, standing my the door in the black cloak, holding the mask. I stand and say "ok, so when Billy turns you spray the syrup a few times and then quickly put it on the blade while he plays dead, then…" he smiles that goofy grin and says "then the fun really starts!" I smile and nod, push him to the door as he puts the mask on, passing him the blade and syrup and then I wait. I hide behind the door is Stu's room as she runs through then back into the room, into the attic closet attachment. I smile at the sound of her screams and then slip out as Stu bangs on the door heavily. However as I enter the hall I hear something I didn't expect "Katie, what have you done?" I turn and see a shocked and scared look on the speakers face and speak at the tears in their disbelieving eyes "Erin…" I say to may best friend, holding the sleeping pill's and the voice changer from my purse.


	11. Should I Carry On?

Hey guys, so here's the thing my friend and my brain have been bugging at me about this story.

I'm seriously considering reediting it, my writing style has improved and I don't write in big blocks anymore.

The story will be exactly the same just better written and with a layout. I also kind of want to change the name of Katie, not sure to what but I'd like to know what you all think about this.

Should I do it?

X x


End file.
